Kids of the Future
by Elizem18
Summary: Takes place after MAX, but just pretend FANG never happened! When the flock meets their future kids, how do they deal with it? Fax Fang/Max, Eggy Iggy/Ella, Lots of FAX as the chapters progress!
1. Here We Go Again

**FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE READ!!!! NOT THAT GREAT BUT I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE REVIEWS!! CHARACTERS MAY BE A LITTLE OOC BUT NOT TOO MUCH**

**TAKES PLACE AFTER MAX (5TH BOOK)**

**WILL BE SEVERAL CHAPTERS LONG!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! JAMES PATTERSON DOES!!**

**ME: I'VE CAPTURED IGGY FOR A WHILE THOUGH!!! MWAHAHAHA!**

**IGGY: I'M BEING HELD AGAINST MY WILL! YOU DON'T HOLD BLIND BIRD KIDS AGAINST THEIR WILL!!**

**ME: I DO! IF I GIVE U COOKIE U BE HAPPY?**

**IGGY: YES!!**

**ME: HERE U GO!**

**IGGY: AWESOME!!**

Max POV:

We (the flock that is) are currently flying over the beautiful state called Arizona. On the way to see, anyone wanna guess?? If you said my mom....ding ding ding, we have a winner.

We've only been flying for about, oh, 2 1/2 hours and Nudge starts

"Maaaaxx, i'm tired and hungry, can we stop please?"

_Right on time,_ I thought tiredly, and I found myself suppressing a groan. I decided to do a quick glance over the flock.

Looking back and down a little I see Angel and Nudge, both girls flapping happly besides one another, chatting away. I feel a smile begin to quirk my face up as I think of my two strong little girls. Angel must have been listening to my mind, because suddenly, both her and Nudge look up at me and smile widely. I smile back.

Looking to my left, I see Iggy and Gazzy talking. I'm tempted to ask what they are talking about, but decide I really would rather not know. Last but not least, I glance to my right and see Fang. Mmmh...Fang. I love him, I really do. Oh I know, 'Maximum Ride's admitting she loves Fang!! It's the apocolypse, it's finally here!!' but it's not. I did finally admit to myself that I'm in love (if confused read book 5), but how could I not? Seeing him now, his shaggy black hair being blown back by the wind, his night dark eyes gazing forward lazily, his black wings working powerfully. Just, wow. He senses me staring at him and turns his head to smirk at me. I feel a blush creep up my face. I really need to control that!

You may wonder where Total is. Well, he's actually the reason were on the way to my mom's. He and Akila are getting married and we're all invited. I'm a bridesmaid. Have you ever heard of such a thing, a dog having bridesmaids!? I even have to wear a stupid dress, yellow and way too short to make it worse.**(AN: dress link on profile)** Seeing my mom is the only good thing in this trip. I have to force back another groan. Man, I've been groaning a lot today.

_Max, _I hear Angel say my name in my mind.

_Yes, sweetie,_

_Can we stop? Nudge is really getting annoying, and I have a feeling we need to stop for a while,_

At that, my leaderly-mother like instincts kick in, _Do you not feel good?, Does someone else not feel right or somethin'? _

_No, I feel fine and so does everyone else, but I really think we should stop for a while_

Now with Angel's statement I'm feeling a little anxious and make one my famous snap decisions to stop for a while, though I had said earlier that we weren't stopping. Ah well, time to go into leader mode.

"Hey guys, we're gonna stop and eat, rest for minute, 'kay!" I shouted to the flock

"Whoo-hoo and Alrights!!" were shouted back to me in various forms, well, with the exception of Fang, who just shrugged.

We all scouted for a place to land when Gazzy saw a small clearing next to what looked like a pond.

We landed and noticed that it wasn't a pond but a small lake, with a waterfall! So of course all the younger kids wanted to go swimming.

"Can we please go swimming!! I really love to swim, and I've never been in a waterfall, and that seems so cool!! Does it hurt to walk under a waterfall and mmmphm....." Thankfully, Gazzy put his hand over Nudge's mouth.

I was just about to say that we weren't staying long enough for them to swim, when I made the huge mistake of looking at Angel. Darn it! Her and those Bambi Eyes! So I caved. Man, I'm getting to be a softie.

All the kids jumped in and Gazzy dragged Iggy along too. I saw Fang sitting against a tree trunk and sat down next to him. He took my hand in his and began playing with my fingers. Another blush tinged my cheeks and I looked down. I really need to get a handle on all this blushing! I heard Fang chuckle beside me, which for some stupid reason made me blush more! I took my hand out of his and set it back in my lap. I heard him sigh and he pulled my chin up so I was forced to look at him.

"Sorry, but I like seeing you blush," He said softly, and I felt my breathing quicken a bit plus a deeper blush rush up my face and neck. He shouldn't have this strong an effect on me!

Staring into his brown, almost black eyes, I found myself getting lost. He began to lean slowly towards me (way to slow for my liking) until his lips were only inches from mine.

Just before my mouth touched his, Iggy and Angel both went stiff. I sighed and leaned away from Fang to ask what was going on, when Iggy held up a finger and said, "Listen"

I felt a wave of adrenaline rush through my veins as I listened. I didn't hear anything at first, but my eyes constantly swiveled this way and that, checking for any threat to my flock. Then, only seconds later, I heard a chorus of shouts and someone (or something) thump hard on the ground about 40 yards into the trees.

Here we go again......


	2. Assuming the Worst

**HEY PEOPLE!!! OK, I'M TRYING TO WRITE THIS STORY SO READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**IGGY: ARE YOU FORGETTING SOMETHIN'**

**ME: NO**

**IGGY: YES**

**ME: WHAT???? WHAT COULD I POSSIBLY HAVE MISSED??**

**IGGY: UUHMMM...DISCLAIMER...YOU DON'T OWN ME U KNOW**

**ME: AAAHH SHOOT, OH WELL, HERE GOES, I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!**

**ME: HAPPY**

**IGGY: YES, U GOT A COOKIE**

**ME: NO**

**IGGY: :(**

Max POV:

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER:_

_I felt a wave of adrenaline rush through my veins as I listened. I didn't hear anything at first, but my eyes constantly swiveled this way and that, checking for any threat to my flock. Then, only seconds later, I heard a chorus of shouts and someone (or something) thump hard on the ground about 40 yards into the trees._

_Here we go again......_

I stood slowly, motioning with my head for Fang to go over to Nudge and Gazzy, who were standing by the waters edge. He nodded and stood. My mind was racing, were M-geeks attacking again? Was it something to do with Mr. Chu? Did they want to take us back to Itex to listen to more of their insane "kill-half-the-people-in-the-world" plan?

_**Don't always assume the worst, Max,**_ the Voice chimed.

_Well, why not?! _I retorted, _The worst is usually what happens!_

The Voice didn't answer, as always.

I quickly, but quietly, made my way over to Iggy and Angel, who were facing the trees, their backs to me, still stiff as stone.

I tapped Iggy's hand, telling him to get ready for an attack, but he didn't respond. I shifted slightly so I was half facing him, and could get a better look at his face. It surprised me that he looked so....what's the word I'm looking for....intent.

His blind eyes were locked in the direction of the sounds we had heard, and slightly narrowed, like he was really concentrating.

I turned my head to look at Angel, and she had a look of wonder/confusion going on.

I was now solely stumped. If M-geeks were attacking, they wouldn't have waited this long, we would already be fighting. But, just because whatever it is hasn't attacked yet, doesn't mean it won't.

I glanced back at Fang and the others to see them watching Iggy, Angel and I. I stopped thinking for a moment and tried to hear what had Iggy and Angel frozen. I couldn't hear anything for a second, then what sounded like a muffled converstation finally reached my ears.

I walked closer to the trees and signaled for the others to stay put. After walking a few more feet, I was finally close enough to make out words. A couple more feet and I could see two girls talking (more like arguing). They were both pretty tall and really thin. One had blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders, and it seemed to have red tint to it. She was kinda tan but compared to the other girl she was pale. She was wearing light wash flare jeans and a red graphic t-shirt with matching red converses. The other girl was a complete opposite of the first. She had straight, black hair that touched her shoulder blades and tanned olive toned skin. She was wearing some dark wash jeans, a black t-shirt and black boots. Both of them also had backpacks slung across their shoulders.**(AN: either of these descriptions sound a little too familiar?)**

"Where are we, Mel?" the dark haired girl asked,

"I'm not sure, we were supposed to meet them here." Mel said.

"We're not supposed to meet them at all!" the other girl said, a hint of anger and irritation lacing her voice.

"Come on, Alex, it's not gonna effect anything, and don't you think it will be kinda cool?" said Mel.

"No." Alex hissed.

I felt someone's breath on my neck and gasped, spinning on my heel, only to collide with a really disobedient flock.

"I told you guys to stay put!" I whispered angrily.

"Angel said we should come and listen" Whispered Gazzy.

"Angel..." I said, my irritation at her growing quickly, "how could you..."

"Hey...." I think it was Mel, said "You hear that?"

"Yeah" said Alex, "Who's there?" she shouted in our direction.

I used my hands to tell everyone to stay quiet and tapped Iggy's hand,but when I turned back around I saw Angel walking toward the two girls. Ugghh! I'm gonna kill her (If they don't that is)

**:D ARE THESE GIRLS SOUNDING FAMILIAR??? WELL THE LOOKS ANYWAY?? **

**AN: ALEXA AND MELANIE'S HAIRSTYLE AND JEANS ON PROFILE**


	3. Alexa

**YOU GET THE DEAL NOW....I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (EXCEPT THE PLOT AND ALEX AND MELANIE)**

**I'M ALSO GONNA TRY A DIFFERENT POV**

**K SO HERE WE GO!!**

**ME: U READY **

**IGGY: FOR WHAT?**

**ME: THE STORY TO CONTINUE OF COURSE *ROLLS EYES***

**ME: I'M ROLLING MY EYES AT U YA KNOW**

**IGGY: *SHOCKED FACE* WHY WOULD U DO THAT??**

**ME: OH SUCK IT UP ;P**

**IGGY: UR SO MEAN **

**ME: U KNOW U LOVE ME!**

**IGGY: :/**

****

PREVIOUS CHAPTER:

_"Yeah" said Alex, "Who's there?" she shouted in our direction._

_I used my hands to tell everyone to stay quiet and tapped Iggy's hand,but when I turned back around I saw Angel walking toward the girls, Mel and Alex. Ugghh! I'm gonna kill her (If they don't that is) _

****

Alex POV:

I really wish that Mel wasn't so freakin' stubborn. I can't say too much though since I've been called it too. Oh well. She is so determined to go and see the "past flock", like the versions here aren't enough or somethin', and I can't convince her to let it go!

"Melanie," I begged one more time, "drop this, please."

"Come on Alex, I want this and it won't do anything, so why not!?" she explained for the umpteenth time, as she stuffed some granola bars into the backpack in her hands.

"Because this is stupid, that's why!" I practically growled, why can't she just admit it's stupid!

"I think it would be fun," I heard Skylar say as she walked out of the kitchen, a cup of milk in her small hands, "I wish you'd let me come" she said sweetly, her blonde curls bouncing around her face.

I was about to explain that we weren't going anywhere but Mel cut me off saying, "Don't worry, we're bringing them here for a couple days, so you'll get to meet them too!"

"WHAT?!?" I yelled just as Skylar shrieked "YAY!"

"No way Mel!! Are you insane!!" I screamed, feeling my face heat up with anger at Mel and my baby sister.

Mel sighed and pulled on her backpack, I already had one on, she had the nerve to ask if I was ready or not.

As stupid and dumb as this idea was (oh and it was), I couldn't just let her go by herself, that wouldn't be responsible at all. I was in charge of all us kids, until mom, dad, and the rest of the flock got home from the CSM conference tomorrow night, so I have to go with her. And she knew that. I suppressed the sigh that wanted to escape and settled on a glaring at Mel.

"Ash!" I shouted

"What?" he said calmly, coming down the stairs, taking two at a time

"You're in charge until Mel and I get back." adding a _That's if I bring Mel back_ to my expression.

Ash nodded, fully understanding **(AN: you'll learn more about Ash, skylar, and all the other flock kids in later chapters)**

I kissed the top of Skylar's head and walked to the front door with Mel on my heels. We moved onto the front porch and stood facing each other.

"So, how does this work?" I asked impassavily, trying not to give away my irratation.

"Ummm..." Melanie muttered as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver cylinder, decorated with dozens of buttons and switches with a large blue button on top and said, "I set the date and put in some DNA from my dad, so I believe we just hit the blue button".

I was feelin' real confident in this little cylinder right now (hear the sarcasm just dripping), but just shrugged and muttered, "Go ahead then, so we can get this over with"

She lightly pressed the button and I closed my eyes. In the next second, I felt like I was in a whirlwind, just without the wind, but all the noise! What seemed like an eternity later (but really only like a minute probably) the noise stopped and I had the strangest sensation that I was falling. Then I heard Mel yelling, and opened my eyes to see that, guess what, WE REALLY WERE FALLING!

I tried opening my pitch black wings but we were too close to the ground, so instead I twisted my self around and pulled my wings in tight, instructing Mel to do the same.

We broke through some trees and we both tried to grab a hold of something, but neither of us could get a grip. Thankfully it did slow our fall so I landed securely on my feet, only to have Mel land on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

I pushed Mel off and stood lithely. Turning my head this way and that I tried to figure out where in the world we were, but I had _no_ clue. I wanted to scream but decided better and let out a frustrated sigh.

I heard Mel get up and turned around to face her. She had a couple of scrapes on her hands and face but looked fine otherwise. Now I could be mad at her.

"Now what the heck are we gonna do!" I fumed

Mel shrugged, wincing a bit.

I felt my face soften a little at her wince and sighed, then said soothingly, "You alright?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Just confused"

Now that I was sure she was fine, a wave of irritation swept through me and I controlled my expression to give away nothing.

"Where are we, Mel?" I asked, barely keeping my voice even. My hands were clenching and unclenching at my sides. I cocked my hip to the left and folded my arms over my chest, giving her a steady glare.

She looked around for a second, then pulled the device slightly out of her right hip pocket (how had it gotten back in there?). She shook her head and said glumly, "I'm not sure, we should meet them here."

"We shouldn't be meeting them at all!" I retorted angrily, feeling a slight pink tint my cheeks for a second.

"Come on Alex, it's not gonna effect anything, and don't you think it will be kinda cool?" she said in a steady, but excited tone of voice.

"No." I hissed.

How could she have done this! First she makes me come with her, and now we're here and there's nothing and no one! I'm just gonna kill her, I would leave her here, but I'm not sure how to work that weird cylinder thing of hers so I need her to come back, then I can kill her. Maybe...

"Hey, you hear that?" Melanie asked.

I listened for a moment and heard someone in the trees about 20 yards away. I think 6 someones actually. I looked at Mel and saw her face brighten instantly. I could almost hear her thoughts radiating through her expression _'it's them! Yes! I knew it!' _.

I thought I might as well try.

"Yeah," I turned my head in their direction and shouted (though if it was them I wouldn't need to shout), "Who's there?"

I listened hard and heard nothing but quiet breathing, when a little girl, maybe 6-7ish, walked towards us. She had shoulder length blonde hair, shining blue eyes, and was wet from the waist down. She looked a little scruffy but I instantly reconizged her.

Aunt Angel.


	4. What's going on!

**I OWN EVERYTHING!!**

**IGGY: NO SHE DOESN'T, JAMES PATTERSON DOES**

**ME: WHO SAYS???**

**IGGY: *ROLLS EYES* THE BOOKS OF COURSE**

**ME: OH, YEAH, WELL....I OWN ALEX AND MELANIE AND ALL THEIR SIBS**

**IGGY: OKAY, I'LL GIVE YA THEM**

**ME: XD *GIVES COOKIES***

**IGGY: YAY!!! **

****

PREVIOUS CHAPTER: (Alex POV)

_I listened hard and heard nothing but quiet breathing, when a little girl, maybe 6-7ish, walked towards us. She had shoulder length blonde hair, shining blue eyes, and was wet from the waist down. She looked a little scruffy but I instantly reconizged her._

_Aunt Angel._

****

Max POV:

Angel is soooo in for it when I get my hands on her! I mean she is walking into, what is most likely, a trap.

_I'm okay Max, just wait,_

_Angel, when I get my hands on your skinny little birdkid butt...._I trail off and she turns quickly to smile at me then continues forward. I really need to bend that kid over my knee.

She stops in front of the the dark haired girl, Alex, and says something to her, but she says it too quietly for me too hear and I mentally curse that I didn't have super hearing or something along those lines.

I'm guessing Melanie joined in the coversation just now, because she took a step closer to Angel and said something to her. Why can't they speak up!! Uhhh..*grumbling under breath*

Then I remebered Iggy. Of course, Iggy!! I moved back a little so I'm standing between Nudge and him so I can whisper, "What are they saying?, What's going on?"

Iggy leaned his head down so his mouth was level with my ear, "I can't really tell I'm only getting bits and pieces, but from what I _can_ tell, they already know Angel pretty well and Angel knows them."

"Have you heard anything about them, like if they work with Itex or the School or anyone like that?"

"Ummm...no, I don't think so....but, they aren't from _here."_

"What do you mean Iggy?" Nudge asks curiously.

"I'm not really sure, they seem to be finished talking though." Iggy was right, they had stopped talking, and Alex was squatting in front of Angel with Melanie behind her.

I tiptoed back over to where Fang and Gazzy were standing, watching. Fang leaned down, his breath tickling my ear (No, bad Max, focus!!!) "What's up?". The Gasman looked up expectantly, his blue eyes very wide.

"Not sure, guess we'll have to see, stay on your guard, though." Fang and Gazzy nodded and we turned our attention back to the three girls.

Just then, Angel turned around and motioned with a drawback of her hand for us to come over. I was not to eager to meet these new strangers, so I shook my head and practically screamed her a mental _NO! _

_Come on, Max, they're not dangerous or anything, you'll really want to meet them, trust me, _she cooed sweetly in my head. She flashed me a well, angelic smile and a hint of bambi eyes.

Darn it!! Those dang Bambi eyes get me everytime! I grudgingly signaled to the rest of the flock to go on, and Fang shot me a are-you-serious-and-what-happened-to-the-real-max combined look. I rolled my eyes (have to be true to me, you know) and began walking forward.

My heart was pounding, causing my chest to give an uncomfortable squeeze in response. What in the world was I doing! Every cell in my mutant bird freak body screamed not to take another step but I still went. I reached the trio of girls and stopped, hearing the rest of the flock come to a halt too. I glanced over my shoulder to see Fang's eyes catologing the surrounding area, searching escapes, just in case.

Angel came to stand next to me and took my hand. Melanie turned to face all of us and smiled, while Alex was still half turned away. Melanie looked awfully familiar, I could have sworn I've seen her before, or someone who looks like her. Come to of it, Alex looks really familiar too. What is going on here??

_Just wait.._thought Angel

_What do you mean?.._I began to ask

Then for the first time, Alex turned fully to face me. Way too familiar, dark brown almost black eyes locked with mine and I gasped. Her eyes, they were..they were...I quickly looked her over and everything about her started shouting one thing. Her olive skin tone, straight black hair, her black clothes, those deep, dark eyes......FANG!!!

**KINDA CLIFFY.....R&R PWEASEEEEE!! I GIVE U VIRTUAL COOKIES!!!**


	5. OMGOSH!

**CHAPTER 5 : AND HERE...WE...GO!**

**ME: HEY IGS**

**IGGY: WHAT?**

**ME: DO YOU LUV ME?**

**IGGY: NO**

**ME: WHAT!?!? YES U DO!!**

**IGGY: NOPE *MOUTH POPS ON P***

**ME: T_T MEANIE!**

**IGGY: OH WAIT!! DON'T CRY! I SORRY!! HERE!! HAVE COOKIE!!!**

**ME: *SNIFFLES* THANKS**

****

PREVIOUS CHAPTER:( MAX POV )

_Then for the first time, Alex turned fully to face me. Way too familiar, dark brown almost black eyes locked with mine and I gasped. Her eyes, they were..they were...I quickly looked her over and everything about her started shouting one thing. Her olive skin tone, straight black hair, the black in her clothes, those deep, dark eyes......FANG!!!_

****

Max POV:

Oh My Gosh!!! It...it can't be. She looks just like Fang translated into a girl! I think I'm gonna be sick. What does this mean? How can she look so much like him?? Are they related or is she like somekinda clone or somethin'??

I half-turn to stare at Fang, who looks like he's been shocked, his eyes so wide, his eyeballs might just fall out. I flicked my gaze between Fang and Alex, seeing way to many similarities. Alex just stood still, utterly silent, her eyes and face calm as if she was a bored. Feeling suddenly dizzy I leaned against a very frozen Fang and looked around at the rest of my flock.

Iggy looked irritated, probably because he couldn't see what was happening (if only he knew how lucky he was), Nudge's mouth was hanging wide open and for once, she was speechless. Gazzy looked confused, but his widen eyes showed some bit of understanding. Finally, I looked down at Angel, who is smiling hugely at me.

What the h-e-double hockey sticks is going on around here!!!

Melanie then steps forward, coming to stand slighty in front of Alexa. I lean farther into Fang, not really liking the closeness of these two. _It's like the clone problem all over again, maybe my mind's playing tricks on me, yeah, that's it! Just the Voice joking with my mind._

Angel slanted her gaze up to me, _nope, this all real Max_

_uuuhhh, why me? _I groaned silently in my head

"Ummm...hi, my name's Melanie" she stuck her hand out but I hoped she understood that I wasn't about to shake it.

"Uhh..yeah, ok," she stuttered drawing her hand back. Melanie then waved her hand at Alexa "and this is Alexa, and it's cool to meet you guys!" she said, smiling brightly.

Regaining some balance, I pushed myself off Fang and stood up straight. Time for leader Max to take control.

"Ok, listen, I need to know what the heck is going on , so _you're_ gonna answer _my_ questions, got it" I said, staring at Alexa, my voice like ice.

Alex sighed, "Shoot"

I was taken aback for a second, but quickly set a glare on my face and began,

"Ok, do you work for Itex or Mr. Chu?"

"No and no"

_Okay, one less thing to worry about,_ "Where did you come from?, What do you want?" I held a steady glare on her, trying to make her uncomfortable...but, by the impassive look on her face, it didn't seem to be working.

Rolling her eyes, Alex glanced at Melanie who had become really interested in her shoes all the sudden.

"Mel?, why don't you explain that one?" Alex said, her tone very even but a little aggitation leaking in.

Melanie looked up at Alex for a moment, widening her eyes, then took a long deep breath, exhaling slowly. She switched her line of vision to me and started to explain.

"Yeah, well...you see...I really wanted to meet you guys, because it seemed like a kinda cool thing to do and it wouldn't effect the future so I didn't see any harm in it." The words poured out her mouth so quick that I thought for a second she was another Nudge, but a word she said stuck out.

"Ooookaaay....wait!! Future?!?" I shrieked. Alex smacked her hand against her forehead and Melanie slapped a hand over her mouth, blushing.

After a tense second of silence, it was Fang who spoke up.

"What did you mean 'future' ?" His voice was as calm and neutral as it always was. I turn to look at him and he appeared fine, like he hadn't been shocked stiff only moments ago. (how does he do that??)

Melanie was still looking down, a deep blush covering her face. I looked to Alex, raising an eyebrow as to say '_well_?'

She half rolled her eyes **(AN: you what i mean right)** and then turned her piercing eyes on me.

"We're from the future" she said simply, like we were talking about the weather.

_Okay, okay, okay_, i'm alright, this is totally not the freakiest thing I have ever heard. Oh who am I kidding! Yeah it kinda is! And I thought my life couldn't get more complicated. Please. I should know better by now.

I blew out a gust of air and flicked my eyes to Fang. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and blinked. Meaning- He's as confused as I am. Great.

Alex was about to say more, when angel held up her hand. What now?

"Can I tell them the best part!!" Angel was practically bouncing with some unknown enthusiam. _Oh, holy mud. Should I be scared?_

Alex raised an eyebrow and took a quick look at Melanie before giving Angel a small, sharp nod.

Angel smiled and and let go of my hand, stepping forward to stand in between Melanie and Alex. She spun around to face the us, the stunned flock, a smile still pasted on her angelic face.

Using her hands to gesture to Alex and Melanie she spoke,

"Guys, meet some of the future flock. Melanie is Iggy and Ella's daughter and Alexa is Max and Fang's! From 20 years in the future!" Her smiled widened, if that's possible.

"Wha'..I don'...me...Fang..we..ahh" I muttered oh so coherently **(sorry that's from the book)**

Then I blacked out. Smooth.

**:D Watcha think? Review!**


	6. Future here we come

**OK, I HAD A MOMENT WRITERS BLOCK BUT I GOT IT NOW! **

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE BOOKS!**

**BUT I DO OWN ALL THE FLOCK'S FUTURE KIDS!! JUST A FYI**

**FANG'S POV MAY BE A LITTLE OOC, SORRY!**

**IGGY: COOL! I'M READY!**

**ME: GREAT U MEET UR KID(S) TOO!**

**IGGY: XD SWEET!**

**IGGY: ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

**ME: YUP ;P**

PREVIOUS CHAPTER:

_"Guys, meet some of the future flock. Melanie is Iggy and Ella's daughter and Alexa is Max and Fang's! From 20 years in the future!" Her smiled widened, if that's possible._

_"Wha'..I don'...me...Fang..we..ahh" I muttered oh so coherently __**(sorry that's from the book)**_

_Then I blacked out. Smooth._

FANG POV:

What the heck did Angel just say???

Whoa, ok, just chill. Calm, cool, collected. I try to keep my face impassive (but I'm not doing so hot) and start thinking this thru a little. So, weird girls show up, check. Angel goes to talk to them, check. They come over and the one that looks way too much like me, her name's Alex I think, starts answering Max's questions- ok, I got that. Now Angel says that Alex is mine and Max's DAUGHTER!?

I'm feeling a little light-headed, but then I snap out of it when I hear Max kinda mumble something

"Wha'...I don'...me...Fang....we...ahh" and then she passes out.

I catch her easily in my arms and I sit down, laying Max's head and shoulders in my lap.

Crap

I thankfully don't feel dizzy anymore but now I'm worried about Max. Is she gonna be alright?? She's looking pretty pale.

_She's fine Fang, just shocked, _I heard Angel say in my head

_Can you wake her up? _I responded

_She'll wake up on her own in about 2 minutes and 13 seconds,_

How does she know that? Whatever, worry about Max now, Angel later. _Thanks Ang,_

I can feel Angel smile in my mind almost and leave.

Seeing that Max will be okay, I pull her fully into my lap and lay her head in the crook of my neck. I stroke her hair, and kiss the top of her head.

I then turn my attention over to Alex and Melanie, who are crouched next to Max and I on my right.

"You guys really from the future, or is this a joke?" I ask seriously

Melanie looks up at me and responds "No joke, were really from the future, cool huh?"

I roll my eyes and turn my head to look at Alex, "And you're really our kid?" I ask, gesturing to Max in my lap.

Alex just nods, her eyes, my eyes, holding steady gaze on my face.

Before I could ask something else, Max stirs, trying to lift her head off my shoulder.

I place my hand on her cheek, attempting to get her to stay down, but this is Max we're talking about, so she just shrugged me off and stood shakily. I stand as well, ready to catch her if she falls. She turns her eyes on me, a silent statement in her expression..._I'm fine._

I sigh and lean up against a tree I saw behind me and watch Max, just to make sure she's ok. I do love her you know.

MAX POV:

Man, the ground sure is soft...and moving, like it's breathing. I must be lying on someone.

Why am I lying on someone in the first place? I'm the leader after all. Wait, I think I passed out. Why did I pass out? _Come on brain, Voice, what's up with this?_

Then a few neurons bumped against each other and I remember what had just transpired. Oh yeah, Angel had just dropped the bomb that Alexa and Melanie are from the Future!! Don't forget that one of them is Iggy and Ella's kid (wow, so they do get together) and the other is mine and Fang's!!! That girl is really starting to freak me out.

My eyes are really heavy feeling and I can't open them but I can hear people talking, Fang maybe?

"You guys really from the future, or is this a joke?" he says in a serious tone of voice.

"No joke, we're really from the future, cool huh?" someone chrips, Melanie I think.

The person I'm lying on takes a deep breath and I smell a sweet familiar scent...oh, I must lying on Fang.

"And you're really our kid?" I hear Fang ask, I'm guessing Alexa, while shrugging the shoulder I suppose I'm leaning on. He's probably gesturing to me and him.

The fog that had been keeping me down started lifting and I struggled to sit up. A soft, warm hand pressed against my cheek but I just shrug it off and stand, still a little lightheaded. Fang stands quickly, acting as if I'm gonna fall any second, so I send him a glance expressing _I'm fine._

I closed my eyes for a second and put two fingers to each of my temples, thinking on what to do next and trying to stop the left over spin in my head.

_Well Voice, you got anything to say?_

No answer.

_Figures,_ I sighed in my mind.

**Don't overthink Max, this is a good opportunity to learn, go with your instincts,** the Voice suddenly replied.

_Learn what?? You mind giving some specifics?? _I practically snarled back.

Once again, no answer. Irritating Voice. Spouts off this crap and then expects me to totally understand what it means...yeah right.

I take a deep breath and turn to face my flock and "future flock".

"Ok," I sigh and flick my gaze to Mel and Alex, "So you two are from the future, I got that," I start off so calm and leader-like, "Why did you come here then?"

Melanie, who is now appearing to look more like a girl version of Iggy (can we say strange!), rolls her eyes and stares back at me,

"I already explained this, we wanted to meet you guys.." she starts

"Ahemm, there was no we" Alex interjects stubbornly, she must have some of my personality.

"Whatever Alex, _I_ wanted to meet you and take you to the future with us for a couple of days so we can get to know you and you can meet all of us!!" Mel continues with way to much enthusiam.

I feel my eyes widen a bit and look to the rest of the flock for some kind reassurement I guess.

Angel is still smiling wide and now Nudge is smiling with her, appearing like she trying not to burst out with happiness and a mountain of questions (bless her). Gazzy is currently trying to quietly describe what Melanie looks like to Iggy, who has a look of wonder and amazement gracing his facial features. Fang is lazily leaning against a tree, watching me with guarded eyes.

I take one more deep breath to steady myself and ask the girls another question.

"Um...ok, but, how did you get here?"

Alex groans as Melanie smiles and replies "We got here with this!" and pulls out a sliver cylinder that looks to be about the size of my middle finger and is covered in tiny buttons and switches. The top of it looks like a bright blue button.

I feel Fang and the rest of the flock move closer to get a better look. I'm about to ask what it does but Nudge beats me to it.

"Ooooo...what's that! Is it like a time machine thing? Does it like get bigger and turn into like a big machine you get inside? What do all the those buttons do, and the blue one, and that red switch and..." Nudge gushed. Melanie cut her off by raising her hand.

"Yeah, it's a time machine. No it doesn't grow. _I_ don't even know what all the buttons do, but the blue one is kinda like a "GO" button." she explained slowly.

"Wow" Nudge and Angel said at the same time.

Iggy spoke next, "Did you say we're going to the future with you?"

I was hoping no one heard that part, but unfortunatly I was wrong.

Melanie was about to say something when Alex's face turned a slight shade of pink.

"No they are not!" Alex practically yelled, turning to Melanie, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides, "We can't take them with us!", she said, glaring.

"Yes we are!" Melanie retorted, "We have plently of room and stuff to go around and you know you want to get to know them better too Alex! Don't you want Sky and Ash and everyone else to meet them!" Melanie's voice was rising too with her irration.

I glance quickly to my right to see the whole flock watching the two girls like they had suddenly turned into aliens about to suck their brains out.

"No I don't! I know enough about my parents and all of them, and so does everyone else! And that's that!" Alex hissed, no longer yelling but anger and frustration still very present in her voice and stance. They stared each other down for a few mintues when suddenly Alex dropped her gaze and shook her head, like trying to push off a bad thought.

Melanie then sighed, smiled and turned back to us very unsure and a little creeped out birdkids.

"Ok, well is everyone ready to go?" she said happily

"We're not.." I started, but was cut off by Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy.

"Yeah, lets go!!" they shouted. I spun around to Fang, and he shrugged, basically saying- _why not? This might not be so bad?_

I stared at him for a moment longer then turned around to face Melanie and Alex.

"We're ready I guess" I sighed.


	7. Here we are!

**SORRY FOR BEIN' SO LAZY AND NOT UPDATING!! FORGIVE ME!!**

**OK, I REALLY WANT SOME REVIEWS, CAUSE THEY REALLY HELP ME CONJURE UP IDEAS SO PLEAZ PLEAZ PLEAZ READ AND REVIEW!!**

**DON'T OWN NO MAX RIDE CHARACTERS, JP DOES!**

**ME: SO PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!!**

**IGGY: AHHMM...**

**ME: WHAT?**

**IGGY: DISCLAIM**

**ME: LOOK UP, I ALREADY DID THAT!!**

**IGGY: UHHH...HELLO! BLIND HERE!!**

**ME: OH...OH, YEAH *FEELING STUPID***

ALEX POV

Great, now we're taking everyone to the future. This can not end well. Melanie and her weird ideas.

I turn back to everyone and walk slowly up to Mel.

"So, are we ready to go at least?" I asked, my voice smooth and even as it always was.

"Yup!" Mel crowed, smiling widely, "Ok everybody, get close together and no matter what, stay still," she directed.

I stood statue still at Mel's side and glanced around at the flock. They looked somewhere between nervous and petrified, not to mention mom, who was looking really antsy.

I saw Melanie press in something on the cylinder and I closed my eyes to prepare for the shift through time. Suddenly a very important question popped in my head and I slanted one of my eyes open.

"Are we gonna fall out of the sky this time? Just so I can be prepared." I questioned casually. At my statement, everybody but Aunt Angel stiffened. I guess I shouldn't have said that, but at least the mind reader's not worried.

_Nope, Mel thinks it will be fine, _Aunt Angel whispered in my head.

_Thanks, but I'd like to hear her say it, _I thought back.

"No, we shouldn't," Mel replied, "I set us to just do the opposite of what we did to get here. So we'll just end up standing on the porch." I felt my muscles relax ever so slightly.

I fully closed my eyes once more as Mel pressed down on the blue button. The swirl of noise was painfully loud, and I heard more than one flock member scream (I won't say who), but within seconds it stopped.

My eyes opened to the scene of my front porch, which was now crowded with some very frozen birdkids. I turned my gaze to Mel, who was stuffing the cylinder in her hip pocket and walking toward the door. Shaking my head lightly, I followed behind her, motioning for everyone to follow. I stopped when I heard no one following and spun around.

"You guys coming?" I asked skeptically.

At my words, Aunt Angel, Uncle Gazzy, Uncle Iggy and Aunt Nudge snapped out of their weird trance like state and started towards me. I stared at mom and dad, wondering how to get them to come inside. I know they're both stubborn, because it's their fault I'm really stubborn. I walk a little closer to them and wave my hand in front of dad's kind of glassed over eyes. He blinks and his eyes focus on me. I smirk at him. I watch him put a hand on mom's shoulder and she blinks a few times, slanting her gaze up to him. He smirks at her, then nods his head toward me. Mom looks at me and then glances past me, to the flock all gathering around the front door.

"Are you gonna come or not?" I ask once more.

"Uh...y-yeah" Mom stutters and her and dad start limbering over to the front door. I follow behind and happen to look down at their tightly intertwined hands. Yeah, it's definatly mom and dad, I can say that much.

We reach the door and I push my way through everybody to Mel. She looks up from the door and looks me in the eye.

"What?"

"Um, I forgot my key" She says.

I suppress a groan. "Are you telling me that you can't pick the lock with your 'famous' bobby pin?" A smirk is set firmly on my face, because Melanie can open practically anything with that bobby pin of hers.

She rolls her eyes. "Of course I could pick it, but I was just going to ask if you had a key to use instead."

I sighed. "Well, your in luck because I have mine on me. Unlike you, Oh Forgetful One." I say, pulling my key ring out of my pocket.

Mel snorts at me, and I step forward to unlock the door. I take a deep breath, pray mom and dad aren't home yet and open the door.

Stepping through the threshold, my nose is instantly greeted with the scent of spices and hamburger meat. Ash and Blade must be making sloppy joes for dinner, yum. I look around for a second and don't see anyone. Where is everybody? I am about to yell out for someone when I hear a whole bunch of quiet gasps behind me. I turn to see the whole past flock glancing around the house in amazement, like they'd never seen one before. I sigh and turn around, only to see my baby sister, Skylar, coming up the basement stairs.

"Hey Sky!" I say, smiling at her. She smiles back and skips over to all of us. She looks the past flock up and down, her eyes wide and excited.

"Is this them?" she whispers quietly. I crouch down beside her, and stroke my hand down her silky waist length, light brown hair.

"Yeah, that's them" I answer.

She smiles blindly and gives a thumbs up to Mel, who is still got that wide eyed excitment in her eyes. She's really happy we brought them. I guess I could be happy for her. Why ruin all her fun?

I turn back to Sky. "Hey Sky, where is everybody?"

"There in the basement watchin' tv" she says happily. She's such a happy kid.

"'Kay, can you tell them all to come up here."

"Yeah" I watch as she takes off in a run down the stairs. I straighten up and look over my shoulder at the flock.

"Lets go in the living room and we can explain everything better, and you can meet everyone." _I hope this goes well_, I thought to my self.

I guide everyone into the living room. Our living room is huge, with 3 couches, 2 loveseats, a bench and a couple of Lazy Boy recliners. My favorite part has always been the high ceilings and two story windows. There's a wide ledge underneath each window, and another ledge that separates them horizontally as well. I've always loved flying up to the second ledge and relaxing up there, it's really quiet and peacful. I even keep my own store of stuff on one of them. I stop and tell the everyone to have a seat.

As soon as everyone is seated I start hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. Here they come.

**SORRY, IT'S A LITTLE SHORT! PWEASEEE HIT THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON BELOW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!! IT'LL SEND GOOD LUCK UR WAY!!**


	8. Meeting the Fam

**CHAPTER 8...HERE WE GO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! BUT I DO OWN THE FLOCK KIDS!!**

**IGGY: WE NOT GONNA SAY NOTHING?**

**ME: NAH...DON'T NEED TO.**

**IGGY: OK, WANNA GET SOMETHIN' TO EAT...I'M STARVING**

**ME: UR ALWAYS STARVING**

**IGGY: I KNOW! SO LETS GO ALREADY**

**ME: *SHRUG* WATEVER**

ALEX POV:

I turn around just in time to see Blade and Air (Aaron's his real name, but we've always called him Air for short) pop up the stairs. Apparently Blade hasn't had a run in with a brush today, because his dirty blonde hair is waving out all over his head. Air is just smiling, way to wide for me to think he's not up to something. I just hope he didn't set flame to my room, the darn 13 year old. Sky walks up next, with Alle not far behind. Those two are thick as theives. My youngest brother, Zach, bounces up the stairs about 10 seconds later, his beautiful hazel eyes glittering brightly. Man I like that kid, nothing ever seems to bother him. I'm about to ask what happened to Ash when he walks lazily up the stairs.

_You wonderin' about me? _he whispers in my mind. Although it's sometimes annoying, the whole twin 'telepathy' thing comes in handy when trying to have a private conversation.

_Yeah, what took ya so long? _I think back

He shrugs, _Just takin' my time_,

I roll my eyes, _watever. _He smirks and goes to lean against the wall opposite me.

I spin to face the flock once more only to see their eyes the size of dinner plates, even dad's. Wow, I don't think I've ever seen him do that, weird. I look at my mom for a second and she appears...okay, well, except for the death grip she has on dad's hand. Guess it's time to start the introdutions.

"Ok, well, since everyone's now here. Guys, meet the past flock. Past flock meet us, the 'future flock kids' I guess." I make air quotations around the future flock kid part. "So, lets start with our names, ages and somethin' about us I guess." I look to the my siblings and cousins, who are scatter mostly behind me, staring at the past flock with wide eyes. I kinda question them with my eyes whether they want to introduce themselves or if they want me to do it. They all look a little wary, so I take that as my cue to be the one doing the introducing. I sigh and face the stunned flock.

"Lets start with Uncle Iggy and Aunt Ella's group first then." I waved my hand towards Mel, "As you know this is Melanie, she's the oldest of Uncle Iggy's kids, and the one who looks most like him. She's 15 years old and a dangerous pyro that loves to shop, so I wouldn't recommend giving her anything flammable or a credit card." I glance at Mel out of the corner of my eye to see her smiling and glaring at the same time. I then move my hand as I gesture to each person. "This is Aaron, or Air for short, he's the middle kid and also not responsible around any kind of explosive, and he's 13. Then there's Alle, she's the little blonde girl standing next to Sky. She's really sweet and is 8 years old." I take a deep breath and look back at the flock again. They seem a little less tense but Uncle Iggy is a lot redder.

"Ok, so on to me and my siblings. If you can't tell, my mom and dad are Max and Fang. I'm Alexa. The guy over there," I pointed directly across from me, "is Asher, or Ash for short, and he's my older twin brother and we're both 16. We both take more after our dad in looks but in personality were on different spectrums, with him acting more like my dad and I like more like my mom. Next to Air is Blade, the third oldest of our family and he's 14. He definatly takes more after mom looks wise but is kinda a combo of both our parents with personality. Then there's Zach, who's the dark headed one beside Alle and he's 10. His looks are kinda a combo of both parents but I have no clue where his personality comes from. He is real unique in that way. And you already met Sky, or Skylar, and she's 7 and 1/2. Plus she's the baby of our family." I finish and make quick eye contact with Mel and Ash. They both shrug and we all are now anxiously waiting for the flocks reaction.

Suddenly Uncle Gazzy shoots out of his seat. "This is so cooool!! There are more pryo's around to have fun with!" he shouts and I see Uncle Iggy smile too.

Aunt Angel and Aunt Nudge stand next. "Wow! Gazzy's right! This is awesome! Well, not the pyro part but everything else! So, what do you guys like to do and do you go to school? What grades are you in? What do your rooms look like?! What about..." Aunt Angel puts her hand over Aunt Nudge's mouth and smiles at me. I guess Aunt Nudge has always been a talker.

"Where are we gonna stay?" Aunt Angel asks sweetly. At that mom, or Max I guess I should call her, looks up at Aunt Angel, I mean Angel (ugh, this going to get confusing).

"Angel, were not staying, we need to leave." she says firmly

Angel looks back at Max and is about to say something when Mel cuts her off.

"But we already have the game room cleared out and ready for ya'll to stay in! Please stay for a couple of days! Please!"

I sigh and look down at my feet. This can not end well. But, I suppose if we get them back before Mom and Dad get home tomorrow night, then it should be fine.

_Chill out lex _I fell Ash saying into my mind. I then feel an overwhelming calm drop on me and I look across the room into Ash's eyes.

_It's not fair to use your emotion controlling power on me you know_, I think back at him.

His mouth quirks up ever so slightly and he shrugs. I think he shrugs way to much and talks way too little. I glance above Ash's head and read the clock, 5:09 pm.

_Hey Ash_

_What?_

_Did you guys go grocery shopping while we were gone? It's almost dinner time._

He doesn't answer for a moment and there's a thoughtful look on his face.

_No, I don't think so_

_Well you better go then, I'll get everyone settled here. Take Blade, Air and Zach with you._

Ash rolls his eyes and peels himself from the wall.

"Hey," he shouts, "Blade, Air and Zach, your coming with me."

They look confused for a moment but follow Ash out the door anyway. Moments later I hear the car start up and drive off. You know, they probably could have flown and carried it all back, especially with Blade and his super strength, but I guess they like the car better tonite, watever.

I look over my shoulder and see Angel and Nudge locked in conversation with Mel, Alle and Sky. I think they'll all get along together pretty well. I make my way over to Mom...I mean, Max and Fang and sit on the coffee table in front of them. They are staring into each others eyes and I find it really sweet and totally gross all at the same time. After a minute or so they notice my presence and Max jumps slightly. I raise an eyebrow at her. I watch Fang put an arm around Max and pull her closer to him. Max snuggles up against him and I take the opportunity to speak.

"Do ya'll want to know where you're staying?" I ask loud enough for the people behind me to hear.

Nudge nods happily and Angel and Gazzy smile. I stand and turn around.

"Well come on then. We'll also find stuff for you guys to change into so you can shower." I add.

I see Max's eyes light up a little at the word shower. Mom likes showers too. I motion for everyone to follow me and I weave my way through the living room and enter the narrow hallway leading toward the back of the house. I pass the kitchen on my right, then take a sharp left, and start climbing the stairs to the second floor. I hear everyone's footsteps behind me. We get to the top and I walk to the door at the end of the hall. I swing the door open to reveal what was once our game room but looks more like a large bedroom suite now. How did Mel fix this room up without my knowing?

Instead of a pool table and board games scattered all around, there was now 6 twin beds, 3 on either side of the room. It actually looks really nice up here. I lead the flock inside and they take a look around. The 3 youngest flock members quickly all claim their beds and Uncle Gazzy..I mean Gazzy pulls Iggy to one next to his. Nudge and Angel take one of the beds from one side and move it to the other side of the room so they can be next to each other. Which left Max and Fang all by themselves on one side.

I sigh and I feel a small hand slip around mine. I look down and see my baby sister Sky looking up at me with her pretty chocolate brown eyes. She motions for me to lean down, and I do. She cups her small hand around my ear and whispers,

"I think we should leave them alone for a minute"

I nod and stand straight again.

"Hey, well, we'll go and find you guys some clothes to wear and you can all just stay in here and relax for a minute." I say

I wave my hand at Mel and Alle and they walk out the door. I shut the door behind me and all four of us start scouring our closets for clothes while we wait for the boys to get back.

_I hope this ends well_ I think doubtfully.


	9. UH OH

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW:**

_italics-_ are thoughts being shared between minds, like with Angel and someone or Ash and Alex.

**bold-** is the voice

**IGGY- I THOUGHT YOU DISCONTINUED THIS**

**ME- *SHRUG* GUESS I LIED **

**IGGY- WHATEVER**

**ME- *EYE ROLL***

* * *

Max POV:

This is crazy. I must be dreamin' or something.

_You're not dreaming Max, we're really here, in the future, cool huh!_ Angel says.

I suppress my eye roll. _No Angel, this is not cool. We need to leave._

I see Angel frown from across the room. _Why?_

_It's dangerous here sweetie, and we have the world to save and..._

Angel interrupts me outloud.

"But Max, you already saved the world here and it's just the flock, well, the future versions and our kids, and you don't think you're dangerous do you?"

Man, why'd she have to bring up that point.

Angel beams at me from her chosen bed, apparently reading my thoughts.

I sigh and shake my head.

"I guess we can stay for couple of days...." I mumble out.

"Yes!!" is shouted at me from the mouths of Gazzy, Nudge and Angel and Iggy is smiling. I hate being outnumbered.

I feel a warm familiar hand grip mine suddenly and I look up into Fang's dark eyes.

"Hey" he says. Still with the one word thing.

"Hey" I squeak back. I've seen and heard so much weird and crazy crap in the past hour and he still makes me weak in the knees. Not fair.

Fang gives me a lopsided smile and I lean my face up some to kiss him. He meets me half way and it quickly turns from a peck to a pretty passionate kiss. My eyes flutter closed, as his hands find there way to my waist as mine find his neck. I run my hands through his hair and Fang tilts his head to deepen our kiss. I feel his tongue lick my bottom lip when the door swings open and Alex, Melanie and the two dirty blonde girls...Sky and Alle I think, walk in. I feel a blush rush up my face at the thought that I had just practically made out with Fang in front of everyone. Crap. I take a step away from him, but he just grabs my hand once more and looks as if we hadn't been kissing just seconds ago. I need that skill.

Alexa looks at the rest of the flocks astonished faces then turns her gaze to me and Fang and smirks.

"Didn't mean to...interrupt anything..." her tone is maybe two notches away from making that statement an innuendo and I wonder if she spends too much time around Iggy, "but we thought you might want something more comfortable to change into"

For the first time I notice the pile of clothing that each girl is holding. They all set everything on the floor. Alexa holds up a light pink t-shirt and gray yoga sweatpants, about Angels size.

"Okay...Aunt, I mean Angel, you look about Sky's size so this will probably fit you." Angel jumps off the bed and takes the clothes Alex offers.

"Thanks!" She says and gives Alex a one arms hug. Alex looks sorta stiff, must be something she picked up from Fang.

This same process is repeated with each of the flock until she gets to me and Fang. She looks at us.

"Oh darn! I forgot you guys. Ummm...you can just come with me and that way I won't have to go back if you don't like it." She stands from her knees and walks out the door. For some reason I feel comfortable following her and I have Fang's hand tightly clutched in mine so he comes along to.

We pass three doors when she suddenly stops and spins on her heel.

"Wait, probably eaiser to get Fang something from Ash's room first." Ash is her twin I think. Alex walks to the door we just passed and jiggles the knob.

She groans. "Of course Ash, lock the door, make my life harder..." she mumbles under breath. She sighs and reaches her hand to the top of the door frame.

"What are you doing" I ask suspiciously.

She doesn't stop what she's doing. "I'm trying to find the button he uses to unlock the door from the outside." I didn't know you could do that. I hope Iggy doesn't ever figure it out or I'll never have anything private again.

"Aha!" she says quietly and then puts her hand down and steps inside the room. The room is kinda small and ALL black. Even the bed is black. My vision may be good but I wouldn't be able to see my own hand in front of me here at night. Alex's head swivles this way and that for a second then turns to eye Fang for a minute. Her lips quirk up a bit and she goes to a chest by the wall. She rummages through it for a moment then pulls out a plain black t-shirt and black and silver basketball shorts.

"This okay?" she says as she holds them up to Fang. He nods and catches them in his free hand when she tosses them. She looks at us for a second, a smile on her face, then walks past us and out of the room. I wonder what she was smiling at. We follow behind as she turns the knob to the room right next door.

Alex lets the door glide open and steps into a pretty big room that is painted black and gray with touches of glittery silver everywhere. This must be her room. It actually looks kinda cool. She stops and turns to me.

"I think your my size, you may need something of Mel's but we'll see." She strides over to her closet and to my suprise, it's not all black clothing in there.

"Do you want like sweatpants or jeans or shorts or what?" she ask without turning from the closet.

"Uh, sweatpants are fine" I answer.

"All I have is black, that okay" I nod and she throws a pair over her shoulder. They look about the right size, maybe a little to big, but not bad.

She bends down and picks up something and then throws a lacey cami over her head and into my hands. I'm about to say that I would rather not wear that when she whirls around and grabs it.

"Sorry, didn't mean to throw that. I was just trying to pick it up. Here" she hands me a light blue tee. That looks a lot better.

We walk back to the room everyone else is in and they are all jumping around to some music.

"Hey guys chill!" Alex yells and everyone settles down. Just then Alex's head flips back to the door behind her and she blinks. She turns back around.

"The guys are back, so you three come with me," she says, pointing to Mel, Alle and Sky, "and the rest of you can shower and change and come on down when you're done. There's a shower here, one that connects mine and Ash's room, one in Mom and Dad's room, one in Uncle Iggy and Aunt Ella's room, and the main one down the hall to your right." With that she left and we all started heading off for showering. This is gonna be weird stay.

* * *

Alex POV:

This is gonna be weird. That's the only thing I can think. All us girls jog down the stairs to be greeted by the guys. They must have finished unloading the car.

"Hey" Ash calls out to me.

"Hey, what are you gonna make?"

"Spaghetti....it's easy and I can make a lot of it."

I shrug. "Sounds fine."

I turn to Blade and Air who are sitting at the table making paper airplanes.

"Aren't you guys a little old for that now?" I say over Blade's shoulder. They look up at me.

"Who says?" answers Air. He's lucky I don't slap him.

"I do"

"We're just bored is all" Blade says.

"Whatever floats your boat." I respond and walk off.

I go to the living room and plop down on the couch between Mel and Zach.

Zach is flipping through channels on the flat screen at hyper speed and Mel is just staring into space.

"Ok Mel," I say turning towards her, "They're here. Now what."

She looks perplexed for a moment. "Um, just get to know them and then send them back. That's all."

I roll my eyes. What a stupid idea this was. I mean really.

_It's not that stupid Lex,_ I hear Ash think to me.

_Yeah it is. It really is._

He sighs in my mind and then falls silent.

"As long as they leave before our parents get home. Melanie nods in agreement.

I lean my head back against the couch when the phone rings.

"PHONE!" everyone yells at once.

"I heard it! I know what a phone sounds like!" I snap, standing up.

Alle and Sky look up from their dolls on the floor, their eyes troubled. I mouth 'sorry' for yelling. They smile back at me.

I grab the phone. "Hello, Ride house"

"Hey sweetie" Mom says.

"Hey Mom!" I answer happily.

"I just wanted to call and see how things are going"

_Well, we have your past selves here,_ I think to myself. "Um, nothing much but Ash is making spaghetti for dinner."

"Mmmm, sounds good. Oh! I forgot something! I have a suprise that all of you will like." she says, excitment in her voice.

"What?"

"The conference ended early and we'll be home around midnight tonight instead of tomorrow night. Isn't that great sweetie!"

My stomach plummeted straight to my feet. Oh no!

"Honey.." Mom says slowly, "Is something wrong, I thought you'd be happy."

I shook my head. "Uh...yeah Mom, I am happy. I guess we'll see you later then! Do you want us to save ya'll some dinner?"

"No, we'll eat on the way. See you soon sweetie, oh, and Aunt Nudge says hi."

"Um, tell her hi back for me. See ya!" I hung up the phone as fast as I could. I didn't realize till I turned around that everyone was staring at me.

Sky popped up off the floor. "Mommy and Daddy will be home tonight!" she shouted happily. Air, Alle and Zach also looked happy to find out our parents would be home tonight.

I ran my fingers through my hair frustratedly. "Yeah" I said queitly, meeting Ash, Mel and Blade's gazes. They all had the same horror struck look that I'm pretty sure I did. As soon as Mom and Dad found out their younger selves were here it would only mean one thing.

We were in SO much trouble.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH DR. MARTINEZ'S COOKIES ON TOP!!!**


	10. UH OH Part 2

**CHAPTER 10, YAY! LONGEST STORY I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR! READ AND REVIEW! I LIKE READING REVIEWS!**

**ME: YOUR GONNA SEE YOUR FUTURE SELF!**

**IGGY: NO I'M NOT**

**ME: WHAT'D YOU MEAN! OF COURSE YOU ARE! THAT'S HOW I WROTE IT**

**IGGY: UH, HELLOOOO....BLIND, REMEMBER! JEEZ! HOW HARD IS THAT TO REMEMBER**

**ME: HARDER THAN YOU THINK :P**

**IGGY: WHATEVER *BLIND EYE ROLL***

Max POV:

Ahhh...I needed that shower. I dress, step out of the bathroom and start walking back to the room we're all staying in, while rubbing a towel over my hair. I'm not paying too much attention to where I'm going apparently because I run into right into Fang. He must have just gotten out of the shower too 'cause his hair is still wet...and he's shirtless. Being not as tall as him I happen to have run straight into his very, very, muscular bare chest. Oh crap.

I look up at him to see a smirk set on his face but his eyes are smiling. I take a half-step back from him and put my towel around my shoulders.

"Sorry" I say in a small voice. His smirk widens.

Shrugging he says, "It's fine"

He leans over to me and pecks my cheek before walking into the bedroom. I'm now blushing redder than tomato, just lovely!

I follow and see that I must have been the last shower because everyone else is already looking nice, fresh and in clean clothes. I walk over to Angel and touch her damp but clean blonde curls. She looks up at me.

"You look nice and clean" I tell her.

She smiles. "You do to! And Fang thinks you looks hot." She says the last part so low I don't think ever Iggy heard it. I blushed again. Darn!

"DINNER'S READY!" is suddenly shouted from downstairs and everyone but Fang and I jump up and race out the door. Fang walks over to me, now thankfully wearing a shirt, and grabs my hand, towing me out the door and down the stairs with him.

We walk out to the kitchen and I now notice the spicy smell of spaghetti. Yum.

Melanie and Nudge are standing in front of me and Fang. Melanie turns around.

"Come on and get a plate! I'm starving, so you must be too!" Melanie seems a little too...forced excited. But I was starving so I just brushed it off.

We all pile our plates high with spaghetti and garlic bread, then take a seat at the large dinner table. Fang and I sit at one end with two seats. On my left sits Alex, then Sky, then Melanie, then Nudge and finally Angel. Gazzy and Iggy are sitting directly across from us. On Fang's right sits Ash, then Blade, then Zach, then Air and Alle sits next to Iggy and across from Angel.

A weird sense of rightness falls over me as we begin eating. Nobody says anything but Alex and Ash keep giving each other weird stares, occasionally giving one to Melanie. After 10 minutes of this we all finish eating and I can't stand not knowing what the starings all about.

"What's with all the strange looks" I direct at Alex, who gives me an exasperated look. She sighs and with her hand motions for everyone to go to the living room.

We all find a seat, whether on the floor or couchs. Alex stands in front of us, with Ash and Melanie flanking her on either side.

"Umm...well, we have a little problem. We have to send you back right now." Alex says firmly.

I'm about to say 'fine' with no complaints when Melanie interrupts.

"Wait! Maybe they don't have to go."

Alex turns toward her.

"What! Of course they have to go!"

"But...maybe it wouldn't turn out so bad if they all met." Alex's face looks shocked.

"Wha'...you..I..What do you mean 'not turn out so bad'! This is our parents we're talking about and more importantly my mom, who would SOOO not take this well!" Alex's fists are clenching and unclenching at her sides and Ash puts his hand on her shoulder. She immediatly pushes it off and whirls to face him.

"And you stop with the controlling my emotions thing! I don't feel like being calm!"

I am now completely confused. What the heck are they talking about?!

"Our future selves are coming home from a CSM conference earlier than Alex and Melanie thought and will be here in a few hours and Alex doesn't think we need to meet them and Melanie thinks we should. And Ash was using his ablity to control people's emotions on Alex and she doesn't want him to." Angel chimes in, sounding a little like Nudge. Every head in the room turn towards her, but she just sits there and smiles.

"Our future selves are coming?! Contolling emtions?" I stutter out to the three standing in front of us.

Alex leans her head back to look at the ceiling, Ash just stares at the wall behind me, and Melanie shakes her head 'yes'.

How the heck is this happening!! I need to leave. Right now.

Melanie pulls that same little cylinder thing out of her pocket and her and Alex being fighting over it.

"Give it to me Mel!"

"No way! It's mine!"

"Is not! It's your dad's!"

"So! I'm his blood!"

I, being myself, decide to take control of the situation. I leap up and try to grab the cylinder out of Melanie's hand. If I could get it, I'm sure Iggy or Gazzy could figure out how to work the contraption. Melanie sees me coming just a second to late and I end up knocking the cylinder out of her hand. Alex goes to make a grab for it but is too late. It smashes loudly against the hardwood floor, spreading pieces all around. Uh oh.

"Now look what you did!" Alex shouts at Mel.

"Me! Max is one that knocked into me!" Mel shouts back.

I see Alex bring her fist up as I back away but Ash loops one arm around her waist and his other hand grips her wrist. He backs up with her struggling in his arms.

"Let me go!" she yells at him, twisting and turning to get free. I watch as Ash brings the hand that is holding her wrist up to her shoulder.

"Calm" he says quietly and instantly Alex relaxs and stops fighting him. She slumps against his frame and he holds her up. She takes a deep breath and then rights herself.

"Sorry Mel" she says.

Melanie looks at her with wide eyes. "It's okay"

Alex then turns to all of us, her waist still being held by her twin. I'm pretty sure I look dumbfounded and I don't think the rest of the flock is in that great of shape either.

"It wasn't your fault Max" I guess I look more upset than shocked.

"I know that" I answer quickly. She sighs.

"Well Mel, I guess we have no choice but to have them meet, considering your dad is the only one who can fix the Time Traveler." she says softly. Melanie nods.

Alex turns back to us, pulling loose of Ash. "Ready to meet your future selves."

I guess we'll see.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	11. Planning, Flying, and Showtiming!

**YAY! NEXT CHAPTER NOW DONE!! I LOVE IT WHEN I FINALLY FINISH SOMETHING!! **

**ME: HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY IGGY?**

**IGGY: UHHHH......NOPE (POPPING SOUND ON THE P)**

**ME: *SHRUG* OKAY**

Alex POV:

Ok, how to do this. Now I'm stuck with the delimma of letting them meet and better yet, how to let them meet and have my mom not kill me in the process. Crap.

I go into the kitchen and motion for everyone but the past flock to follow. We need to have a quick meeting _now._

We all stand quietly around the island for a moment when I think that the younger kids don't really need to get involved.

"Ok Skylar, Alle, Zach, Air and Blade. Why don't ya'll go for a fly out back. We'll all join you in a minute." I try to smile convicingly. Sky, Alle, Zach and Air smile back and run out the back door. Blade stands and looks at me skeptically, one eyebrow raised.

I suppress a sigh. "Well, go on" I say

"If something's going on I need to stay, I'm 14. There's no need for me to go outside with all the little kids" Blade argues.

I really am not in the mood to fight.

"Blade...."

Ash must have read my feelings on this because he interrupts.

"Blade, us three are in a good amount of trouble as is. We don't want to add you to the list as well. So its not because you're too young...because your not." Ash says calmly. Have I metioned that 'sometimes' this twin telepathy thing is great.

Blade opens his mouth to say something, but turns and walks out the door instead, spreading his light brown and tan wings for take off.

I look at the granite countertop and begin talking.

"Now guys, since it's inevitable that they're all going to meet now....how should we do it?" Might as well just pop the hard question out there.

I look up slightly to see Melanie and Ash's thoughtful faces.

"We could just throw it out there, let them go ahead and meet, blow up, then deal with the problems after." Ash said. Not my favorite option but definately one to think about.

"Or...." Melanie adds,"We could stall for a little time" She has a sort of wistful look on her face and is staring straight at me. Oh no, no way.

"Mel, I am NOT, I repeat NOT, going to use my powers to hide them. Even for a little while." That's just, wrong. Yeah that's the word. I have the ablilty to make an invisiblity field. It is kinda cool but I really don't like using my power often.

"Why not"

"One, I don't know how much good it would do to just stall for time. But even worse, my parents will know if I have a field up."

"Oh yeah, thats right. You have to keep a hand open toward the object. But, can't you just like...I don't know, stand in front of them and keep your hand behind your back?" Mel sounds hopeful. I don't really blame her. We're gonna need a lot of hope to get through this alive. Or at least not sealed into our bedrooms for the next year.

"I could, but as soon as one of my parents see my hand that's the end of it. So I don't see the point in doing that at all." I really don't. Why not just get screamed at real quick then that be the end of it.

"Well," Ash says, interrupting Mel, "I kinda see where Mel's coming from. I mean if you keep them hidden for a couple of minutes, that may give us enough time to explain. You know, ease them into it instead of just throwing it at 'em." Wow, Ash doesn't normally say that much all at once. But he does kinda make sense.

"And," Mel adds, "We might be able to totally avoid our parents having a major meltdown at the same time!" Mel....ever the optimist.

"Always an optimist" I tease and Mel smiles. At least now we have a plan.

"So, now we have a plan and," I look at the timer on the mircowave beside me, "about 4 1/2 hours to kill. Lets all go for a fly, you know....relax" Ash and Mel nod and we walk back into the living room.

* * *

Max POV:

I watch everybody but the flock walk into the kitchen. Alright, I feel like being here has stunned me so much that I'm losing touch with my flock. Time to put the leader hat back on.

I stand and walk to the center of the room and stare down at everyone.

"Ok guys. This has been great and all but we have stuff to do and a world to save so we need to get out of here. Any suggestions?"

Nudge raises her hand.

"Yes Nudge"

"Umm...I thought that you broke the time machine so now we're stuck here?" Wow, Nudge must still be a little shocked. That was an awfully short sentance for her.

I sigh. "One, I didn't break anything. That girl Melanie broke it. Two, there is always more than one way to get out things. Sometimes you just have to search a little harder than other times. This just happens to be a harder search." I explained

Nudge nods. Angel opens her mouth next. Now what....

"You don't need to worry Max! Alex, Ash and Melanie just finished coming up with a plan and everything is going to be great!" Angel smiles, well, angelically and I feel my face turning into a scowl.

"I don't care what plan they come up with. We're not going through with it. This is all so..."

"Nice to see you have such faith in my planning _Mom_" I whirl around to see Alex smirking at me. Ash and Melanie are standing behind her.

I stare at her. How did I not hear her coming! This place is making my senses go numb....and I hate it.

"We just wanted to see if ya'll wanted to go for a fly. We own about 15 acres of land. It makes for a good place to stretch the wings." At that moment, Alex shook her shoulders a litte and a casade of pure black/purplish feathers fell around her. Like carbon copies of Fang's wings.

I glanced at everyone and they all look as if they were about to bust a gut. Well...I do enjoy a good fly. I nod and every pops off the couches and follows Melanie and Ash out into the kitchen. Alex stays behind to wait for Me and Fang.

"So," I start, curling my hand with Fang's, "What are we like in the future." If I have to meet my future self, why not quench the curiousity.

Alex gives a half smile and crosses her arms.

"Uh, Mom's really...well, my aunts and uncles say she's softened some since she had us, but she's basically like she was a teenager. Looks....she has like shoulder length blondish hair and light brown eyes, like Blade. I have her body shape but she's more curvy than I am. She's really pretty." Well, I don't sound too bad. What do they 'softened'? I'm not that bad right now, jeez.

"Dad's kinda like Mom's opposite, but they like mesh together right. Not really sure how. When I was little his hair was longer but he keeps it a little shorter than Ash's now. Well, acutally, if you just took Ash and turned the age dial up, you get Dad. So...yeah." She just settled on looking at us now.

"Um, my wings have been tucked in all day, so if you don't mind talking and flying at the same time...." she trailed off.

I shook my head and stood with Fang. "Uh, sure."

We walked into the kitchen and out through a sliding glass door that separated the dining room and kitchen. Stepping out a small patio gave way to green grass and tree filled land. I looked up to see a bunch of happy bird kids sailing through the air. My eyes automatically scanned and found my flock, who were happily flapping along with the others.

I took a moment to take in the beautiful wings of all our future kids. Melanie, Air and Alle's wings were all pretty similar except for a few differences here and there. Melanie's were a dead ringer for Iggy's and Air's were too, except for like odd blueish tips. Alle's even had light blue streaks running through the primarys, like a blue jay.

I put my hand up to shield my eyes and glanced over at my future kids. Skylar had white wings with what looked like tiny light brown speckles. Zach's started out black then faded to white at the tips, with different shades of brown and even red highlighted throughout. They looked exactly like a hawks (Fang probably likes that). Blade's suprised me a bit. They looked almost identical to _mine._ Just a little bigger. Ash and Alex had Fang's wings but Ash's were Huge! They had to be like 17 maybe 18 feet across. Dang, how did he keep those folded in so long? Even Alex's were a little bigger than Fang's, and his are about 14 feet. Man alive.

Alex fully extends her wings and jumps into the air, catching a drift and starts steadly rising. I let go of Fang's hand and snap out my own. I love my wings, they are just...amazing. I leap into the air and can feel Fang right behind me. We fly up to everyone else and begin to circle.

"Hey Max!" Nudge yells as she comes to fly to my left.

"Hey!" I yell back. I smile wide at her, the feeling of flying loosening my worries and nerves momentarily.

I stiffen a litte when a hand suddenly touches mine, when I notice it's just Fang. He is over top of me and reaching one hand down. He likes to do this a lot now. But...I don't really mind. I take his hand and he lowers himself even closer to me, our wings beating together. I can feel his breath on the back of my neck and I shiver. He chuckles.

"You okay?" he asks.

I look up. "Yeah, just fine" I feel a lot lighter up in the air like this.

Fang gives me one of those bright, makes-the-world-spin-and-my-heart-stop smiles and leans down to kiss my forehead. I close my eyes for a second and enjoy the feeling of his warm lips on my skin.

"Whoa Max, check them out!!!!" I hear Gazzy yell from beside me. I open my eyes and look over where he's pointing.

Alex and Asher are doing some kind of manuver and are flying one over the other. But then I see what has Gazzy so psyched up. Alex is flying over Ash UPSIDE DOWN! How is she doing that? I watch with interest as they do a barrel roll so now Ash is upside down. They then shoot up almost vertical and grab each other's hands from behind. They both flip over to face each other, hands still clasped, and tuck their wings in. They start rocketing toward the ground, doing a super fast spin. I feel my stomach in my throat for a split second as they come to the ground but thankfully they come apart maybe 5 freakin' feet from the ground and snap their wings back out. They flap back up to us. WHOA.

"Oh my gosh!! That was awesome! Where did you learn that! Can you teach me that!! How do you fly upside down?? Wouldn't you just fall over, like a rock? I don't know if I want to do that cause I would probably hit the ground and then...." Nudge stops when Gazzy plows into her and she loses about 20 feet of altitude. I guess she feels better now.

"Hey!" she says, coming back up.

"We learned it from our parents" Ash says. I haven't heard him talk to much. Must be like Fang.

"How cool!" Angel exclaims.

"Do ya'll know how to play feather tag??" Zach yells from half way across the circle.

"Yeah!" Nudge screams back and we begin playing games for the next like 3 hours. Finally it gets pretty dark and we all head back inside. All our faces are flushed and hair is tossed this way and that. But it was nice.

I shiver at bit but Fang comes up behind me and starts rubbing his rough hands up and down my arms. I smile and lean back into him. Everyone else is in the kitchen getting hot chocolate I think so we're alone. Fang leans his head down and places a chaste kiss on the side of my neck and I feel my insides melt. I grip his arms tight around me and stretch my head to the side to give him a litte more access.

I feel him smile against my neck. "Your cold" he says.

"I know that. And your warm. So warm me up"

He turns me to face him and I stand on my tip toes to kiss him. He grins and kisses me back quickly. I put my arms around his neck as his wrap around my waist. My fingers lock themselves in his dark hair. Fang strokes my back with his hands and sends tingles up and down my spine. I love it. His tongue suddenly pushes my bottom lip, asking for enterance and I willingly grant it. We battle for dominice but I end up letting him win. He massages my tongue gently and I feel a moan build up in my throat.

"Crap!" is suddenly yelled from the kitchen and Fang and I break apart abruptly, gasping slightly. I turn in his arms to see everyone piling into the living room. Alex is telling everyone to stay calm and act normal while guiding Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel over by me and Fang.

"What's going on?" I ask, a pinch of panic entering my voice.

Alex turns to me. "They're here. Showtime guys!"

Everyone else scatters around the room, finding something to do and the flock stands next to me and Fang.

"Ok, I'm gonna put an invisibilty field around you, so you'll be able to see each other, but no one else but me and Ash will be able to see you. I'll also have some mind blocks up so Aunt Angel won't be able to read your minds. You'll have to stay quiet though, because my field doesn't block out sound." Alex explains hastily.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask seriously, gauging the dangers that could be invovled.

Alex just groans. "Were losing time so here's the short version. Me and Mel are going to try and explain a little before we do introductions so hopefully we'll avoid any meltdowns this may cause. I'm hoping that explaining some will help prepare them a bit. But, we're about to see how well that works."

Just then Alex spun around and opened her hand. She kept her hand tightly open behind her back, and looking around, me and the whole flock had like a blueish glow around us. But no one else did. This must be the field.

Then the doorknob started turning.

_This is it_

**LOVE IT??? HATE IT???? PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE LOVE LOVE FEEDBACK!!**


	12. They're Here!

**Next chapter!! YAY!!**

**Disclaim: I own nothing but the original flock's kiddo's.**

**You might want the age count of the older or present/future flock so here:**

**Max, Fang, Iggy= 34**

**Ella= 32**

**Nudge= 30**

**Gasman/Gazzy= 27**

**Angel= 25**

**Please read and review!!! :)**

* * *

Alex POV:

"Okay, who wanted whipped cream on theirs?" I ask, turning from the fridge with a can of whipped cream in my hand. Almost everybody's hand shoots up. Should have known...I mean, you can't have hot chocolate without whip cream, it's just wrong.

I start popping whip cream dollops on everyone's cups when I notice Max and Fang aren't in here. They must be in the living room.

_They are_ I hear Angel say in my head. I smile at her.

We all start sucking down the hot drinks when I hear...

_HEY ALEX!!!!_ shouted in my mind. I know it's Angel's voice and I turn to look at her but she's not even paying attention to me. That means only one thing. It's not younger Angel....IT'S AUNT ANGEL!! If she can talk into my mind already then they're 1 _maybe_ 2 miles out. 5 minutes tops till they touch the porch. CRAP!!!

"CRAP!" I yell and I nearly break my mug as I toss it harshly into the sink.

Everyone's eyes meet mine, and I quickly see understanding filling them. I flick my wrist toward the living room and we all rush in. I see Max and Fang in each other's arms, panting slightly. If it wasn't right now I might think it was sweet....but right now it totally ain't.

I shoo the younger flock towards Max and Fang and whisper shout for everyone else to stay calm and find something normal looking to do.

"What's going on?" I hear Max say. I spin to face her.

"They're here. It's showtime guys!" Oh boy is it showtime.

Max's eyes look confused so I start explaining as quick as possible.

"Ok, I'm gonna put an invisibilty field around you, so you'll be able to see each other, but no one else but me and Ash will be able to see you. I'll also have some mind blocks up so Aunt Angel won't be able to read your minds. You'll have to stay quiet though, because my field doesn't block out sound."

"Why are you doing this?" She asks using that no nosense tone I know all to well. I take a deep breath and my exhale unknowingly comes out as a groan sound.

"Were losing time so here's the short version. Me and Mel are going to try and explain a little before we do introductions so hopefully we'll avoid any meltdowns this may cause. I'm hoping that explaining some will help prepare them a bit. But, we're about to see how well that works."

I hear a few sets of pounding landings on the porch and I immediatly throw up mental blocks. I spin on my heel and open my hand behind my back, focusing all my energy on making the people behind me unseeable. I glance over at Ash, who is lounging on the couch with a truck magazine (how is heck is that normal??)

_They invisible?_ I question him through the telepathy connection.

He rolls his eyes

_For me, No. _

I send him a glare.

_Please no games, no time._

He sighs and nods. _They are._

The door knob starts jiggling and I suck in what I'm hoping isn't my last good long breath.

Here goes nothing....

* * *

**A/N: sorry, there is going to be alot of Max describing their future selves here before any talking or meeting goes on so bear with me!**

* * *

Max POV:

Crap crap crap crap. My mind is repeating this phrase over and over as the door lightly swings open, revealing...

Angel!! And what's weirder is seeing her as _not_ 7 and more like in her mid 20's!!! Her light blonde hair is now in a short, sassy bob and is no longer in curls but is stick straight, while her round blue eyes, fringed in mascara, still shine like they do now. She wears black leggings (learned what those are from Nudge) and a short denim skirt, with a tight white tee and some kind of short black vest over it. I see how pretty she's really going to turn out.

Next I see a woman I don't recongize at first come in. It isn't until I see the man she's linking hands with that I realize it's my half sister Ella. Wow she looks different. Her hair is now really short, almost pixie like and her face is more aged and rounded, now reminding me more of my mom. Her plain green v-neck tee and light wash jeans make her look so mom-ish. I then turn my eyes to the very, very tall future Iggy she is clamping hands with. Gosh, I didn't think he could get any taller, but what do I know. He pretty much looks the same, except for the light 5 o'clock shadow around his jaw. He wears a polo and dark jeans plus a huge smile.

Suddenly Alle pops off the ground like a bottle rocket and runs over to Iggy and Ella.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she shrieks with happiness and wraps her skinny arms around Ella's legs. Ella smiles sweetly and bends to hug and kiss her daughter, pulling her up with her as stands. I watch Iggy's smile widen and he pets Alle's hair before grabbing her up in a hug. It's so sweet that I almost want to cry.

"Hey my Alle!" Iggy crows as he tosses Alle up in the air once. She screams in excitement. He then blows a rasberry on his little girl's cheek then places her down. I then faintly see Air and Melanie jog up to their parents and hug and greet them. My attention is pulled from the sweet reunion when two more people limber in the front door, shutting it behind them. Fang and I.

I look us up and down, and see my Fang doing the same thing out of the corner of my eye. We look so much the same and so different at the same time. I'm so used to Fang's shaggy, always in his eyes hair, but now it's cropped short, a few pieces flopping onto his forehead but nowhere else. Dang he looks hot. Whoa, did I just say that, huh. He has that same emtionless mask on his face but somehow it looks...softer, less closed I guess. But at least one thing hasn't changed, he still is in all black, head to toe. Nice to see some normalness. I take a quick glance at future me and I don't look that different. Maybe a little less stressed. Huh. Future me has her hair back in a small clip, a few strands escaping along her face, with a pair of bootcut jeans and a navy blue graphic tee.

I feel a few questions bubble into my mind to ask them when Sky and Zach race to future Max and Fang. The older three haven't moved a muscle, only noticing their parents with a simple raise of the eyes. Zach plows into future me, throwing his arms around her waist.

"Hey mom!!" he shouts.

She smiles and hugs back, pushing his hair and tilting his head back at the same time. She then places a small peck on his forehead.

"Hey sweetie" She says softly.

Sky runs directly to Future Fang, crashing full on into his legs. Fang stumbles back one step, then smirks and picks Skylar up, hugging her close to his chest.

"Hey squirt" he says in a teasing tone while giving her a kiss on the head.

Sky looks him straight in the eye.

"Daddy! I'm not a squirt!! I'm big now!!" she says defiently, putting her hands on his shoulders. He chuckles.

"Your smaller than me. So you're still a squirt" he says pointedly.

"That's not fair!! I'll always be smaller than you!!" Skylar pouts

"Then you'll always be a squirt to me" Sky sighs then starts to wiggle, trying to get down. Fang lets her. He then goes to Max and puts one hand on her lower back.

Max, or future me, then eyes Ash, Alex and Blade carefully.

"Well? I don't get a hug from you three?"

Ash looks toward Alex for a split second before shrugging and getting up. Blade, who is sitting on the coffee table, also stands. They both make their way toward future me and Fang and give them both a hug. Well, Fang gives both boys more of a slap on the back than a hug but whatever. I notice that Alex doesn't move.

Max sighs, then walks toward us, or I guess more towards Alex. She wraps her arms around Alex's waist, almost accidentally touching Nudge, but Alex stays tense. I also see that she makes sure that her mom doesn't touch her open hand. Max pulls back.

She smirks slightly. "Not in a hugging mood." she exhales, "So much like your dad sometimes." She then takes a meaningful look back at Fang who is about a foot behind her. He grins at her.

"Are you at least happy we're home?"

"Of course Mom! Why wouldn't I be?" I notice that Melanie is mouthing what looks like 'WHEN' towards us.

Max shrugs then turns from Alex and goes over to where Ella and Melanie are talking. I take a deep breath but stop mid gulp when I see Alex's back, which is toward us, suddenly tense up. I look up and over a little to see future Fang coming toward her. He has a very skeptically look on his face. This can't be good.

He comes to stand right in front of her, and then gives her a gentle hug which she does not return. Unlike with Max, one of Fang's hands brushes against Alex's open one. He pulls back and tilts his head to the side and one of his eyebrows move up slightly.

"What do you have behind you back Alex?" he says quietly.

"Nothing" Alex retorts quickly.

"You sure about that?" His voice is quiet, almost a whisper.

Alex swallows. "Yeah Dad, I'm sure"

It appears as if Fang is about to turn around but instead grabs Alex's wrist and pulls her open hand around from behind her back. He looks her deep in the eyes.

"Alexa....what are you shielding?" he asks seriously.

"Nothing, just some mess I forgot to clean up. Nothing important."

He glances at her hand. "Then close your hand if it's not a big deal Lex" I thought I saw Melanie's eyes widen in the background. Actually now everyone's eyes are looking at Alex and Fang. Oh crap.

I look at the rest of my flock, and see their widened eyes and shocked faces. I'm not super sure whether it's about seeing their future selves or the fact that we're about to be discovered, but it really doesn't matter by this point.

I then see Melanie jog up behind Fang.

"Uhh...Uncle Fang, maybe me and Alex should say something before we do that." Melanie's voice sounds small right now.

"And why do you need to do that?" Future Max says in a serious tone of voice as she comes to stand beside Melanie. Her face has now gone from motherly tenderness to what-heck-happened in about 4 seconds flat.

"Umm..Alex" Melanie says sheepishly

I can't see Alex's face but I guess she's not giving the answer away because Fang moves his hand over Alex's and closes it. I see Melanie's eyes screw shut and then find myself staring out at some really shocked faces and a whole lot of gasping.

_Not a great way to start to start this off_

* * *

**Please give me some feedback on this....I don't really know how to do the whole 'blow up' scene and if anyone has any ideas please share!!! If you don't I'm not sure how long it's gonna take me to get the next chapter up??** **We'll see I guess.**

**All the clothes will be on the profile page soon if ya want to check them out!!**

**Oh, and you'll see why Gazzy and Nudge aren't seen in this chapter soon, promise!!!**

**anyway...Peace out!!**

**-Elizem17**


	13. Explaining

**Chapter 13...wow! My longest story! YAY ME (no i'm not clapping like London Tipton)**

**IGGY: You get to hear from me in this chapter, well, future me. :)**

**ME: How do you know that?**

**IGGY: I'm awesome that way**

**ME: I'll take that ;)**

**IGGY: :D**

**dIsLAiMeR: I own flock's kids....JP owns everthing else (sad :( )**

* * *

Alex POV:

Ok, the look on my Mom's face is soooo not reassuring. It looks like a cross between I'm-gonna-kill-you and what-the-heck. That's a bad sign in my favor.

For some unknown reason, no one is moving, speaking, screaming or murdering at this moment so I guess it's safe to talk.

I easily pull free of Dad's grip on my wrist and stare at Mom, silently thinking of some very colorful words in Mel's behalf.

"Mom," I start but furious expression stops me dead in my tracks.

"Alexa Raine Ride, what the heck is going on?" Usage of my full name implies she's 'mad', the fact that she's not yelling but talking very firmly and quietly means 'your lucky I'm on one side of the room and your on the other'. Uh oh.

"Aunt Max...it's not Alex's fault..." Melanie sounds a little scared, heck I'm a lot scared, just not showing it. Mom raises one hand toward Melanie for a second, shutting her up, then places it on her hip. She drops her head for a second.

I turn my body a bit to see the past flock and they looked...well shocked is an understatment but the best word I can come up with. Mom's head pops back up and she looks a little more in control of herself. She's awfully good at that.

"Everyone who is not Alexa, Melanie or their parents go downstairs right now." Mom uses her authoratative 'leader' voice.

Skylar comes up to Mom and hugs her leg.

"But Mommy.."

"Sky, go downstairs please. Mommy needs to talk with your sister." Sky looks sad for a second then nods and skips downstairs. I watch all my siblings and cousins go downstairs as well, except for Blade and Ash. The past flock hasn't moved a muscle either.

"You two take them downstairs please" Mom gestures to her younger self and flock.

"Blade can take them" Ash says quietly.

"You both can" I hear Dad say behind me.

"No, I should be up here" Ash retorts as Blade and the younger flock slowly make their way toward the stairs. They probably want to hear as much as they can.

_Ash! What are you doing! _I think to him.

_I'm not going to let you and Mel just take the blame for this_

_You could, you really didn't do anything_

_It doesn't matter, I knew about it from the beginning_

I sigh. Mom then looks over at Aunt Angel and a second later she nods. I wonder what she asked?

Now Mom sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose with two fingers.

"Fine." She motions for all of us to sit down. Checking behind her to see if everyone else is downstairs she starts.

"Now if you don't mind....What in HELL is going on. Why is past flock HERE?!" I look at Mel out of the corner of my eye. She gives a small sigh.

"Um.." Mel says quietly, "I happen to overhear Dad talking on the phone to someone in his company about the Time Traveler he made. I got really curious about it and listened in really hard and found out that with it I could go to the past and bring someone back and it wouldn't change the future or anything. And that sounded really cool to bring someone here and I thought about how neat it would be to bring ya'll here. So when I heard that ya'll were leaving for a few days I convinced Alex that we should go and....." and you know the rest.

So to keep this short and spare your minds of some of the things that were said, 20 minutes and a lot of yelling, colorful speaking, and a whole bunch of convincing later our parents knew the whole story and we were all (thankfully) just grounded (instead of worse).

Right now Melanie is giving all the pieces of the Time Traveler to Uncle Iggy, who is going to try and fix it. Mom still is a little miffed that I went behind her back but considering I'm hugging her right now, says she's at least not raging mad at me anymore.

"Alex, I'm at least happy you didn't ruin the future or get killed doing this, but you ever pull another stunt like this again I'll kick your skinny bird butt from here to next month. Got it." My Mom may be 30 something but she's not jokin' with that statement.

I nod and smirk as I pull away. "Got it"

Mom puts one finger on the corner of my mouth.

"Got your Dad's smirk. An evil tool to say the least." With that my Dad comes behind her and hugs her tightly around the waist, placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

"But you love my smirk don't you" he whispers to her and she giggles. I make a gagging face.

"Ewwww, parents being all mushy. Gross." I sound like a 5 year old.

Mom and Dad both chuckle and then I hear Skylar screaming from the downstairs.

"CAN WE COME UP NOW?!?!" Mom rolls her eyes and I laugh at my baby sisters impatience.

"Yes! Bring everyone up Sky!" My Dad yells back, still hugging my Mom's waist.

"You ready to see your teenage self Dad?" Mel asks Uncle Iggy quietly.

"Nope" he responds. At this both my parents start laughing. I'm confused.

"What do mean nope?" I question.

He points to his eyes. "Blind means seeing equals zip" - and his lips make a popping sound on the p.

I roll my eyes....then remember he can't see it.

"I'm rolling my eyes Uncle Iggy" He chuckles and Aunt Ella grabs his hand to pull him onto the couch with her.

Then everyone starts flooding up the stairs, with Aunt Angel first and the past flock last. Alle goes to sit inbetween Uncle Iggy and Aunt Ella and Skylar sits in Aunt Ella's lap. It's just cute.

Now there's a very awkward silence. How to break that?

I hear Mom clear her throat and I switch my attention back to her.

"Well, Iggy is going to try and fix the Time Traveler, but you 6 are stuck here until then." Everyone's always told me that Mom never was one to beat around the bush.

"They're not too upset about that." Aunt Angel says with a smile, adjusting her...wait, MY shrug.

"Hey, isn't that mine?" I accuse her. She just smiles wider and shrugs **(A/N: did that sound weird, talking about a shrug then shrugging? eh, watever)**

"I knew you wouldn't mind" Well, I guess that's true.

_See.._she thinks at me. I do a half smile and roll my eyes (yeah, I get that from Mom).

Melanie then stands from the couch.

"Ok, since no ones like mad or shocked anymore, how about introdutions?"

"Uh, Mel...they alreadly know each other, since they kinda are each other." I interject the obvious.

"Oh yeah, well, does anyone have any questions?" Nudge raises her hand.

"Um, where am I? And where's Gazzy? We're not hurt or dead are we? I hope not, I mean that would..." Iggy slaps a hand over her mouth.

"Don't even start the ear bleeding Nudge" he says.

"Ha, I just did that a few weeks ago." Uncle Iggy crows proudly.

"Some things never really change." Mom says pointedly. Uncle Iggy turns his gaze in her and Dad's direction.

"Oh yeah, some things _neeeever_ change huh Max." he said with a very suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. My Mom blushed a little.

"Iggy! My kids are in here!" she scolds.

"The results of one of those never changing things right." Mom then pulls free of Dad and slaps Uncle Iggy upside the head. Me, Ash and Mel all put our hands over our mouths to stop from laughing. I see a few chuckles and blushes coming from the past flock as well.

"OW! You don't slap the blind guy! You gonna let her do that to me babe??" Uncle Iggy says, turning is blind gaze to Aunt Ella. She kisses his cheek.

"You did deserve that one, honey" Uncle Iggy rolls his eyes.

"Always out numbered huh Iggy." Dad said with a smirk

Uncle Iggy just huffed.

"Not to interrupt, but what about the Gasman and Nudge...." Max said from across the room.

"They're in Europe." Mom responded honestly.

"Why are we in Europe?" Nudge asked.

"Honeymooning" Uncle Iggy sighed. I could tell he missed Uncle Gazzy. They are like best friends.

I saw Nudge's eyes widen and Gazzy choke on the air. They then take a small step away from each other with looks of disgust on their faces. Guess they weren't expecting to hear that.

"Wha..what?" Max stuttered out, staring at my Mom.

"They are on their honeymoon. They just got married last Saturday and will be back in about 2 weeks." Mom explained, giving her younger self an easy stare back.

"Wow, okay. That's weird....but to get to the basic question burning on everyone's tongue, what's been going on with us for the past 20 or so years?" Max asked cooly, her hands on her waist and left hip cocked.

My Dad sighed at something, and Mom answered Max's question.

"For a quick outline, when I was 16 we saved the world. At 18 Fang and I married and had the twins. A year later, Ella and Iggy married and had Melanie. Then down the line came Blade, Air, Zach, Alle and Sky." Dad curiously walked up to Mom right then and linked an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Mom stopped talking for a second, cleared her throat and began again. What's that about?

"Um, Fang and Iggy both work for a computer company. Ella and I both are more stay at home moms but we all do work for the CSM when needed. Gazzy works for a construction and demolition company and Nudge does work as a photographer, model, fashion designer....well, she has hand in a lot of different things. And Angel here" Aunt Angel comes over and Mom puts her arm around her shoulders. "Just finished her masters degree at ASU." Mom smiled and squeezed Aunt Angel's shoulders. Aunt Angel beamed back at her.

Gazzy smiled from across the room. "Awesome! I get to blow things up for a living!!" He pounded his fist in the air and gave a high five to Iggy. I wonder how they don't miss?

"YEAH!!" Nudge joined, "and I get to be everything I want! What kind of clothes do I design? I hope I make clothes especially for bird kids too. I mean I hate having to slash holes in the back of my shirts! I wish they were already that way. I wonder what I could call it??"

"Nudge!!" Iggy and Uncle Iggy yell at the same time, both covering their ears.

"Oops, sorry" she whispers back. Max pats her hair down and smiles.

"It's fine Nudge." she says, wasting a glare on Iggy. I watch Fang twine their fingers together and kiss her temple. A blush then works it's way up Max's neck and face.

"Man, you guys are as mushy then as you are now." Blade complains, watching them then turning to look at our parents.

Max's blush deepens and Dad shakes his head and gets a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Would you rather me do this?" Dad then bends at the knee and dips Mom really low and proceeds to practically make out with her right there.

"EWWW!!" Zach, Air, Blade, and Gazzy all scream together. It is a little gross so even me, Ash and Mel wrinkle our nose. Angel and Nudge go "Aww!"

Mom and Dad break apart and straighten back up, and I see both Max and Fang staring at them, Max redder than a tomato.

"Sorry" Mom whispers, but she don't sound very sorry. "Fang...don't do that in front of the kids." She whacks Dad's arms playfully. He kisses her cheek.

Suddenly Uncle Iggy stretches his arms over his head and yawns.

"I don't know about ya'll, but I'm beat. I'm going to bed." He states, then picks up Alle and heads upstairs. Aunt Ella follows behind.

"Yeah. Fang, what time is it?" Mom asks. Dad flicks his wrist from behind her back and glances at his watch.

"1:23 AM" Mom pulls away from him.

"Oh wow. We all need to get to bed. Everyone come say goodnight and head off."

We all go up to our parents (except for Mel and them, they go straight upstairs) and give them a hug and say goodnight. Now that I think about it, I'm beat too.

The younger flock follow us all upstairs and we head to our indiviual rooms. 5 minutes later my head hits my pillow and I'm out for the night.

Wonder what excitment is instore for tomorrow?

* * *

Older Max POV:

What a night. I run my left hand through my hair and sigh. Suddenly I feel warm pressure on my cheek and glance over to see Fang's night dark eyes burrowing into mine. I lean away from him and notice that he's cradling a very sleepy Skylar in his arms. I smile and peck her forehead.

"I'll be upstairs ok." I whisper and he nods. He kisses my lips briefly then walks upstairs to put Sky to bed. I stretch my arms above my head, loving the pull of my muscles in the action, then turn off the lights and walk to mine and Fang's room.

I can't believe this is happening. Seeing my younger self was certianly a shock to say the least. And it's not only that (but that was a HUGE unexpected thing), there is something important that Fang and I have to tell our kids. Something we were hoping to tell them when we got home. Some very 'shocking' news.

Deep in thought I don't hear Fang come in until I feel his strong familiar arms wrap around my waist and his breath in my ear.

"What are you thinking about?" he breathes.

"Just, all the excitment tonight. How Alex could have let this happen. And of course....the thing." I tell him.

He kisses my neck then spins me around to face him. I look up at his strong, handsome face. The face I love so much. I bring my hand up and rub the slight stubble on his jaw. He smirks and leans his forehead down against mine.

"Yeah, it was definately exciting tonight, but it will all work out. You know that. And Alex...well, she's only 16. We have to remember that." I stare up at him.

"Fang, at 16 we were saving the world. I was leading the flock. We.." I was cut off by his lips desending on mine. I let him kiss me softly for a moment before pulling away.

"That's true, but Alex didn't grow up with what we did, we made sure of that."

"I know. But she's so much like I was then and.."

"But she's not you Max. She's not. She's Alex." He puts up a good argument, I'll give him that.

I give a sharp exhale and lean up to kiss him again. He pulls away when our lips are about 1/2 an inch apart and I let out an involuntary whimper. Man, his kisses have made me marshmallow soft.

He chuckles a little and smiles at me. "Ah Max. You played hard to get all those years ago and now you whine for me to kiss you. What happened?"

I glare at him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"One, I did not whine, I whimpered. And two, your wife is stressed out and needs to relax so just kiss me already!"

Fang sighs and shakes his head but gently places his soft mouth on mine as I asked. Our kiss is sweet but, as it always does, becomes more passionate and fierce. His tongue opens my lips and my tongue begins to dance and twist with his. I moan into his mouth and feel him grin at the sound. My fingers become buried in his dark, thick hair and his bunch the fabric at the small of my back. His hands slip under my top and slide up and down my slightly untucked wings, just as he knows I like.

After a few more minutes of this I pull away, gasping for breath. I put both hands on his chest and smile up at him.

"We need to go to bed." I tell him. He smiles and nods. We both change into pajamas and slide into bed. I lay on my side and Fang curls his arm protectivly around my midsection.

He kisses my hair. "It's all going to be fine Max. Get some sleep."

I have one more thing to ask him.

"How are we going to tell them Fang?" Worry laces my voice, I know it. Fang's arm tightens around me for a second, then loosens a bit. He moves his hand so that it lays directly above my belly button and strokes it once.

"They'll understand. And what's not to like about it?" I smile at his comforting words.

"Goodnight Fang, I love you"

"I love you too"

And I fall asleep.

* * *

**Alright!! Review and 1) tell me what you thought of the chapter as a whole!**

**and 2) what "shocking news" do you think Max and Fang need to tell their kiddos?? **

**(wink wink) ;)**

**I need some reviews to continue this story or it may stop here people!!! **

**3 you guys!! Thanx for reading! Stay tuned!**


	14. Iggy & Fang

**Sorry! This is real short-ish and it's more of just a little filler-like chapter. So don't hate on it too much. I did do it in Iggy's POV so you could sorta see into what he's thinking and so you get an answer to the question of the previous chapter! YAY!**

**Disclaim...I don't own the original flock. JP does.**

Iggy (Future) POV:

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Urghmhmm." I grumble while I slam my hand on the alarm clock on my bedside table. I wipe my eyes with my fist and peel my eyelids back. Not that it really matters, all I see is blackness...like always. I throw my legs over the side of my bed and stand up, stretching my arms up and barely touching the ceiling with my fingertips. Listening closely for a second, I hear Ella's even breathing coming from the bed. Good, I'm glad I didn't wake her up.

I pad silently over to the door, making sure to step over the clothes I dropped by the left of the dresser last night. I exit mine and Ella's room and take in the sounds coming from the hallway for a minute. I still hate that I have to do this, that I can't just take one glance around with my eyes and go on, but, that's what happens when your blind. Oh well.

I don't hear anyone awake so I turn to my right and take exactly 7 long steps and 1 short step before reaching the stairwell.

_8 steps down, then the landing, turn to my left and 4 more steps_ I say in routinely in the back of my mind. You may find it weird, but that way I never forget.

I clamber into the kitchen, and stretch my hand out so it comes in contact with island. Using the counter as a guide I manuver about halfway around the island, then turn and grab hold of the counter that I know is on the right of stove. I reach my hand up about a foot and a half and touch the colored dot on the left hand side of the cabinet, under the handle.

_Blue, that's flour, sugar and brown sugar. _I remember and then continue to the next cabinet and the next until I find the aqua dot. That's got the pancake mix in it. I pull open the cabinet door and tap each shelf until I reach the third one. I take down three boxes, that should be enough for everyone.

I get a flat pan from under the stove cabinet and a large bowl from the second cabinet on the right of the stove. I start mixing everything together when I hear a door open and click shut upstairs.

_Hmmm...kinda squeaky, must be Max and Fang's door. It's too early for Max to be up yet. It's probably Fang._ I deduce as I pour batter on the pan.

About 10 seconds later I hear Fang's quiet breathing enter the kitchen. The doorframe then makes small creak as he leans against it. I incline my head towards him.

"Morning Fang"

"Morning" He replies and I nod.

I turn my attention back to the pancakes for a few seconds and then remember what I heard he and Max talking about last night and decide to ask and see if I'm right about what's going on with Max.

"So, when's she due?" I say point blankly. There's no answer but his breathing stops for a second then picks up a bit in speed. I must be right.

"What do you mean?" He asks quietly.

"I heard you and Max talking last night about the 'thing' you have to tell the kids. I figured she must be pregnant again. Hence the question, 'when is she due'." Fang goes silent. I shrug and flip the pancakes, knowing he'll spill if he wants to. Another minute later I hear him sigh.

"Yeah, she is pregnant." He says. I smirk.

"So, the due date?" I hear him walk a few steps forward and place his hands on the island.

"She's about 6 months along." he whispers. I flip around to face him with confusion on my face.

"Wait, if she's 6 months along how is this still a secret. She should definatly look preggo by now right?" Fang sighs. He is quiet for what feels like forever. Man, being blind really really sucks at moments like this. What I would give to see the face he's making right now. Actually that would probably just be a waste since I never knew him to show any emtion in his face even before I lost my sight. But still....

I smell a very faint burning scent and I go to flip the pancakes onto a plate. I don't put any more batter in right now. I need to hear what Fang's gonna say.

"Well, dude. What's going on?" I say, trying to get him to spill. He takes a deep breath.

"We don't really know. Max went to see her mom about 2 months ago and Dr. Martinez was a little concerned." he explained.

"Concerned about what?" I questioned.

"The baby's not growing like it should. Max said that her mom told her it was probably nothing and not to worry but you know Max, saying that just makes her worry." Yeah I knew that. That's like a quarter of the reason Gazzy and I never said how many bombs we had on us at one time. Which just happen to range anywhere from 10 to like 25.

"You think there's a real problem?"

Fang sighed again. I always thought he did that too much.

"I didn't but....now I don't know. And its because of exactly what you said Ig. She's not showing, she doesn't even really look pregnant." I heard him put his elbows on the table and his head made a soft thump sound as it landed in his hands.

I turned back to the pan and poured on more batter. I bent down and grabbed a more round-ish pan from the cabinet and set in on the stove for some bacon.

"I'm sure it's nothing man." I told him.

Fang took another deep breath and I think he may have straightened back up, but I'm not sure.

"Yeah, your probably right."

I'm sure I was right.

I hope.

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I give you virtual cookie!!! :)**


	15. Breakfast

**So sorry about not updating in a while....I've had so many new ideas for other stories that my head is getting a little confused.....**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! It's kind of a filler, but it's fun anyhow so yeah. **

**Disclaim- I own only the flocks future kids...they're all mine. But the original flock, well, that's a different story. There's this guy named JP and yeah, so..you get my point.**

Max POV:

_Knock Knock......_

I groan as I hear knocking on some door down the hall. I peel one eye open and see that the room around me is dim, but lit with morning sunlight. I try to sit up, but something is gripping my waist. I twist around quickly and then blush when I come face to face with a groggy looking but smirking Fang.

"Morning" he whispers then leans down some to peck my forehead. I feel my blush growing deeper but grin up at him.

"Um Fang?" I ask.

"Hmm"

"Can you let me up now?" I put a hand on his arm wrapped around me.

He smiles, but instead of letting go he tightens his grip and pulls me closer to him. Our noses are now barely touching.

"Why? Are you not comfortable?" In fact I was very comfortable, but it was not time to lay around and do nothing. I needed to figure out how to get that 'time mover' or 'go-er' or whatever it's called fixed as fast as possible while somehow keeping control of the flock and all their whining about wanting to stay here, which is soo not happening. This all meant...I needed to get up and get started. No matter how good Fang's arms around me felt.

I put both hands on Fang's chest and shoved away from him. I then scooted off the bed and stretched my arms above me while inhaling deeply to wake myself up for the day. I exhaled loudly and turned around.

I caught a glimpse of Fang, who was now standing on the other side of our pushed together beds, staring at me. Giving him a small smirk, I walk over to my other four flock members and stand at the foot of their pushed together twin beds.

"Okay sleepy-heads! Up and at 'em!" I whisper yell loud enough for them to hear but hopefully not for everyone else in the house to.

I watch Nudge flip onto her side, mumbling something and Iggy stick his head under his pillow and ignore me, while Angel sits up, shakes her little head and smiles sweetly.

"Morning Max!" She says and I smile at her and lean over to pat her soft blonde curls.

"Morning sweetie"

Her brother sits up next, yawning, his fine blonde sticking out in all directions. Suddenly, out of the blue, Gazzy smiles widely and a loud, rude noise is heard and one rancid smell drifts up to my nose. I back up a step and cover my nose with my hand and out of the corner of my eye see Fang back up a little too. Angel and Nudge practically jump out of their beds as soon as the smell hits them.

"Jeezums Gazzy! That's awful!" I say

"That's so gross!" Nudge says in a muffled voice, her pillow covering the entire bottom half of her face.

Iggy sits up and slaps high fives with Gazzy. "Man, we could make one heck of a stink bomb outta that...nice one Gasser!" Gazzy smiles and I roll my eyes at them, about to start a whole lecture about not even _thinking_ about making a bomb while we're here, when the door swings open.

Alex starts to walk in, but falters a step and puts her hand over her nose and mouth.

"Oh jeez! I really shoulda knocked first." she says, backing into the doorframe.

"Yeah, you should have! We could have warned ya!" Nudge shouted through her pillow.

Alex shakes her head but doesn't take her hand off her face. Wise girl.

"I was going to say that Mom told me to tell you guys that breakfast was ready, you know, if you still have an appetite...." She trailed off.

Nudge dropped her pillow, then her and Angel ran to the door.

"Yay! What's for breakfast? Is it eggs! I love eggs! Especially scrambled, or even sunny side up! Do you know why they call them sunny side up? I do, it's cause..." Alex put hand on Nudge's mouth.

"I don't know what were having. As long as Mom didn't cook it, I know it's at least eatable."

"Hey!" I yelled, my hands now firmly planted on my hips. "I'm not that bad of a cook"

Alex rolled her eyes just like I do all the time. "Please...Mom tried to cook breakfast when Ash and I were like 5 and I still can't eat oatmeal without gagging." Iggy started laughing so hard he was almost doubled over, so I went and slapped him upside the head.

"Hey! Don't hit _me_ because your future daughter just proved your the worst cook in history" I thought about slapping him again but decided to be the better mutant and let it go. For now.

Alex then chuckled and walked out, with Angel, Nudge and Gazzy behind her. Iggy, Fang and I then walked out and started downstairs.

"I'm not that bad of a cook am I Fang?" I asked, glancing at him. Iggy chuckled behind us.

"..."

"Fang, am I?" I pressed, now curious.

"Um, not really" He finally mumbled out.

"Liar" Iggy coughed out and I turned to glare at him. Then remembered he was blind. Drat!

I picked up my pace a bit and walked ahead of them, now annoyed. We reached the kitchen and were greeted by the delicious smell of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and orange juice **(AN: Does orange juice have a smell?)**

I felt my mouth starting to water and immediatly grabbed a plate and started to fill it up. It may have seemed rude, but I really didn't care and looking around at everyone else doing the same, I didn't think they did either.

Fang and I, our plates now piled high with food, made our way to the table, and sat down. I noticed that there were more chairs around the table (they must have some they keep tucked away for company or something). I looked around at all the faces seated.

Iggy and Gazzy were sitting with future Iggy and his son Air, talking animatedly about something. Nudge and Angel were chatting up future Angel, Ella, and Melanie, smiles on all their faces. Skylar and Alle were sitting at the counter in the kitchen, playing a hand game, Miss Mary Mack I think. Alex was sitting with her brothers, all the boys appearing to be pestering her. She didn't seem to care though. It actually looked like she was enjoying it. At last I saw my future self and Fang's future self at the head of the table. I seemed a bit worried about something but future Fang was whispering something in my ear that made me smile.

A warm hand then slid into mine and I looked over at my Fang. He smirked and I clutched at his fingers. I leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Does my future self seems worried to you?"

Fang glanced in their direction for a second then answered.

"Kinda. What do you thinks up?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I wonder if it has anything to do with time machine. I hope not." Fang just shrugged and kissed my temple. I really hope that's not what my future self's problem is....

_Don't worry Max...that's not it_ I heard my Angel say in my mind.

_Do you know what it is?_

Angel didn't answer right away, and I dug into my fourth pancake.

_I don't know Max....She has some kind of block up and I can't get past it._

_**You shouldn't think so hard Max, this is just a time to learn and gain experience.**_

Wonderful! Just wonderful, I thought I got rid of you for now Voice!

_**I'm always here Maximum. Just relax and learn.**_

Yeah, that's so not as easy as it sounds when you happen to be me. Whatever. We all finished our breakfast quickly and then went to put our dishes up.

"Melanie, Air, Alle?" Ella called, putting some dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yeah Momma?" Mel and Air responded. Alle just looked up smiling.

"You kids want to come with me to pick Grandma up from the airport?

"Sure!" they all said.

"Go get dressed then" Ella told them and they all ran upstairs.

Skylar then tugged on the waist of Ella's sundress. "Can I come too Aunt Ella?" she asked.

"Yeah! Me too!" Zach said, smiling. My future self stepped forward and put her hand on Skylar's shoulder.

"No, not today baby. Your Dad and I need to talk to all of you about something. Maybe we'll go see grandma tomorrow, okay sweetie." Future me smiled down at her.

"Okay Mommy." Sky sounded a little upset but not really.

"Hey Max!" Gazzy yelled and I looked over at him. So did my future self, but she turned back to talking with future Angel when she saw it wasn't her being called.

Gazzy came up to me. "Can Iggy and I go with future Iggy to his workshop?" His eyes were hopeful.

"Where is this workshop?" i asked skeptically.

"It's just outside, out in the backyard. Please Max!" His blue eyes were shining so bright that I sighed and nodded. He hugged me and ran over to Iggy.

_Please let me have not just doomed myself to be blown up_ I thought prayerfully.

Future Angel then flitted over to me and smiled. "Hi Max, wow, that's kind of weird to say and you be younger than me."

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, it is"

"Anyway, I was wondering if the past flock and you wanted to watch a movie, we have like tons of them."

"Why?"

"Um...I remember that we always liked movies when I was younger so I thought it would be nice." Her smile was wavering so I could tell she was lying through her teeth. I looked around her and saw Ella, Melanie, Air and Alle leaving out the front door. The rest of my flock, except Iggy and Gazzy, were talking with all of my future kids.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Your lying, why do you really want us to watch a movie?" I made my voice firm, like I always did when i was trying to get my point across. I watched her face scrunch up a little with indecision. She leaned closer to me.

"Um, okay, the truth is....Max and Fang, well future you guys, want to tell their kids some...news and Max asked me to give them some privicy" She whispered. I gave her a confused look.

"That's it. They could have just said to get out for a while. It's not that hard." Angel sighed.

"Just watch a movie. It's less complicated." I shrugged.

"Works for me I suppose....Hey guys!" I yelled. Angel and Nudge came over to me and Fang.

"Lets watch a movie." Angel smiled, and Nudge started a whole spiel about which movie to pick.

_Angel_ I called out in my head

_Yeah Max_ she answered.

_Keep a mental ear out, see if you can find out what my future self wants to tell her kids. I'm curious._

_Okay Max_ Angel came up and grabbed my hand, smiling angelically.

After about a ten minute agruement, we finally decided on the Proposal. We all sat down, still in the pj's that Alex and Melanie gave us, and started it up.

"Kids! Can you come here for a second?" I then heard my future self say. I glanced over the back of the couch and caught a glimpse of Ash and Blade walking up the stairs toward their mother's voice.

I looked at both Angel's real quick and they both smiled. I shook my head, then laid it on Fang's chest. He rubbed my back, in between my wings how I liked it.

15 minutes later Angel popped into my mind.

_Max! _she yelled in my mind. I flinched it was so loud.

_What! I mean, what is it?_

_I just saw what's wrong with the future you! Your never gonna belive it!_ She sounded happy, yet upset at the same time.

_What is it?_

_It's......_

**Sorry! It's cliffy, I know! You already know somewhat about what Alex and the rest of them are being told, but you'll get the real details about the problem in the up coming chapter!**

**Until then...REVIEW PLEASE! I love your commentary...I really do! **

**~Elizem17 :)**


	16. Baby Problem

**New chapter! :) Sorry for the long time update! **

**Disclaimer : i don't own flock JP created...but I own everyone else, so don't steal please without asking :)**

Alex POV:

"Kids! Can you come up here for a second?" I heard my mom shout from upstairs. Looking to my left I saw Ash and Blade staring at me and then start heading towards the stairs. I followed them. As I passed the living room I saw the past flock and Aunt Angel watching a movie, the Proposal I think.

I clomped my way upstairs and went towards Mom and Dad's room, where all my other siblings were gathered together. I walked in and shut the door behind me, then went and took a seat on the floor inbetween Ash and Blade. Zach then scooted over from Ash's right side and tried to squish himself in next to me. I smiled at him and inched over more towards Blade, to let him in. He smiled up at me as he settled in his spot.

My parents were perched on the bed in front of us, Skylar sitting on Mom's lap. Dad had his arm wrapped around Mom's shoulder and was rubbing her arm soothingly. What is going on?

I watched Mom take a deep breath and shift Skylar a bit. I was getting impatient so I just spoke up.

"What's so important that you need to talk to us now?" I questioned. Mom sighed quietly.

"Your Dad and I just have some news we want to tell you." she answered, a forced smile spread across her face. My stomach muscles tightened a bit.

"Well," I pressed, "what is it?"

"Your going to have another brother or sister soon." Mom said.

All the sudden Skylar popped off Mom's lap and started jumping up and down.

"YAY! I'm gonna be a big sister like Alex!" she shouted, her face bright and smiling. I smiled wide as well.

"Yeah Mom! That's awesome!" I say happily. Wow, I love getting to be a big sister again.

"I hope it's a boy this time!" Zach said from beside me.

"Yeah" Blade agreed and reached over me to bump knuckles with Zach. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I think it should be a girl. That would even out the number" I countered and Zach's face fell a little.

"Nah, another brother would be good." Ash said quietly.

"Yeah, two sisters are enough drama." Blade added. I growled at him.

For another minute or so we continued the small arguement about what we wanted our next sibling to be. All the while Mom and Dad had sat motionless on the edge of the bed. Dad was smiling a bit but his attention was definately focused on my pretty stressed looking mother. I raised an eyebrow.

"Mom, you okay?" I said quietly, going over and kneeling beside her. She smiled faintly and put her hand on my head, smoothing my hair down.

"Yeah baby, I'm fine", she whispered then sighed, "But there's a small problem." I felt my eyes widen a bit at her words. Skylar then shuffled over to me and crawled into my lap. I hugged her gently.

"Do you want me to?" Dad whispered to Mom, who nodded at him. I felt confused. He pecked Mom's temple and turned to us.

"Yes, your Mom is pregnant, again...but there's a little complication. Your Grandma checked on your mother a few weeks ago and found out that the baby's not growing like it should."

I stared at him, unable to speak. Ash was the one to speak up.

"What do you mean Dad?" he asked.

"It means that the baby has a special condition that is causing it to not grow as much or as fast as it should." Mom answered instead. She petted my hair again.

"Is my new baby brother or sister gonna be alright?" Skylar whispered from my lap. I rubbed her back. Mom smiled at Sky and motioned for her to sit in her lap. Skylar did.

"I wish I could say that he or she will be but...I don't know sweetie." Mom said gently. I feel tears start to bubble behind my eyes but blink away the feeling. I don't want my new brother or sister to not be fine. Without my noticing, my three brothers have all gathered around me, and we are now circling our parents feet.

"Isn't there something Grandma could do?" Zach asks with hope in his eyes. Mom smiled a little.

"She's going to come and check on me and the baby this afternoon. That's why Aunt Ella went to get her." We all nodded once in understanding.

Mom then put Skylar down, who came and sat with me, and knelt down in front of us, looking us in the eyes.

"As your Mom, I wish I could tell you everythings going to be fine...but I can't; and I'm going to tell you this because I think your old enough to understand." Mom took a deep breath, put a hand on her slightly bulging stomach and began talking. "You know that because of your Dad and I having some Avaian DNA none of you were born completely normal, because the same bird kid genes were passed down to you. At first, my pregnancy with this baby didn't seem any different from my previous ones you kids, because I had a slew of different complications everytime I got pregnant. Anywhere from stomach and back pain to headaches, and I didn't even show until I was almost 5 months with Zach. But...this time is different, because this baby is not growing right at all, and I don't know why. I do know that if the baby doesn't grow enough before I deliever, it won't survive. At least not for very long."

Mom took a deep breath and looked at our probably shocked and a little scared faces. She then gave us a small grin.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I don't want to. Your Dad and I just want you know what's happening so you won't be scared or freaked out if something does happen or go wrong." She said with a grin that quickly grew to a smile. She then took one of my hands and one of Ash's as well. Dad also put a hand on Mom's shoulder.

"But we don't need to act upset okay. Because Grandma is going to come over and see how things are going, and hopefully find out what's wrong. But let's not dwell on that. Since you've already dicussed whether you want a brother or sister. What about names?" she asked, changing the subject. I really wanted to ask more about what was going on, what might or could go wrong and stuff like that but I decided to drop if for now and ask later.

"Ummm...I like the name Star for a girl!" Skylar suggested standing up.

Mom smiled and Dad smirked. "Why Star?" Dad asked.

"Because it matches mine! Sky and Star!" she exclaimed with a wide smile. Mom chuckled.

"Maybe Sky.." she said while standing. Dad also stood and grabbed her hand. They walked out the door with Blade, Zach and Sky on their heels voicing different baby names at them. I think I even heard Zach say a boy name should be 'Jaws' or something like that. We really shouldn't have showed him that movie without Mom and Dad's permission; and from the glare Mom just gave me I think she agrees.

I turn to Ash when they are gone and we walk out together.

"Do you think it's really as simple as Mom described?" Ash asked me. I shook my head.

"No...but I think we should wait till Grandma gets here to ask more about it." Ash nodded.

Here goes nothing.

**I hope you liked it! Give me some feedback on what you thought! Next chapter to be up soon I hope! **

**Peace out!**

**~Elizem17**


	17. Problem Solved, Problem Made

**Yay! Next chapter! I'm happy I was able to update so soon with my busy schedule! :)**

**Quickie disclaim: I don't own the original flock or JP's associated characters...terrible huh**

Older Max POV:

Fang and I walked downstairs, listening to our three younger kids arguing about baby names from somewhere behind us. It made me smile, and worry a bit. What if telling them was a bad thing?

As if reading my thoughts, (who knows, maybe Angel told him what I was thinking) Fang started rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand.

We touched the ground floor and happen to almost run into, oddly enough, ourselves. Well, past selves. Past Max and Fang also had their hands linked and were staring at us with slightly widened eyes. The past flock came to a halt behind them. I smiled a bit, remembering those really tought leadership years.

"How was the movie?" I asked gently. Past me shook her head a little.

"It was fine" she replied tensely. I looked over at Fang and he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. He smirked.

"Well that's good." he said, turning to face our past selves, "We'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Fang tugged on my hand and we moved around our past selves as they clomped quickly up the stairs, the past flock behind them. Fang was shaking his head and trying not to laugh when we entered the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" I asked, letting go of his hand and heading toward the pantry.

"They looked like they'd seen a ghost" he said simply. I chuckled while pulling a box of Nilla Wafers from the shelf. I walked back over to Fang.

"Or more appropriatly, Erasers." I joked. Fang smirked and rolled his eyes. He took a handful of wafers from the box and sat down at the table. I sat down beside him.

"Do you think it was right to tell the kids? I mean, what if they get all attached and excited only for the baby to die! That would terrible Fang! Maybe we should have just kept it a secret..." I knew I was babbling, but I just couldn't stop. Maybe this what it felt like to be Nudge.

Fang said nothing at first, just took my hand and rubbed his thumb across my knuckles, letting me talk. After another minute or so I stopped and took a deep breath. I felt a tear dribble its way down cheek so I closed my eyes and hung my head. Fang's finger then gently wiped away the tear and tilted my face up. I rasied my head so I was staring into his eyes.

My husband's night dark eyes burrowed into mine. I couldn't look away and slowly found myself leaning toward him. Fang smiled and closed the distance between us. He kissed me sweetly for a second before pulling away and pecking my forehead. He then slid his face down so his lips were at my ear and his cheek was pressed up aganist mine. I loved the feel of his 5 o'clock shadow rubbing the soft skin of my cheek and jaw as he spoke.

"Don't worry Max. Everything will be fine. Your mom will find out what's wrong and we'll fix it. And our baby will be ok." he whispered. I pulled away from him and nodded. Fang smiled widely at me, something he still rarely does.

"As for the kids." he added, pulling me off my chair and into his lap (like he used to do when we were teenagers), "They're happy about getting a new sibling. So I wouldn't worry about them." I smirked at him and kissed him once more before standing.

"Ok," I said, "But in no way will I ever name one of my kids 'Jaws'." Fang laughed as we walked toward the living room to wait for mom.

*************************Don't Mind Me I'm A Line Break****************************

Later that day, Mom came, followed in by Ella and her kids. Twenty minutes later, after many hugs, squeals from my kiddos who were excited by grandma being there (I can't blame them, my mom is great!), and explaining why the past flock was there (that got some wierd looks) we headed upstairs for a check up.

Fang had wanted to come up with me but I told him to stay downstairs because Ella and Angel were going shopping and Iggy was going try and work on the time traveler out in his shop. So he would be needed for babysitting. He frowned but did what I said.

Mom had brought a portable ultrasound machine and a few other doctor things to check me out with. That was the great thing about my mom. After I saved the world, she went back to college and became a real doctor. She said, though she loved being a vet, that she had always wanted to be a real doctor and we just gave her a good reason to go back and finally do it.

Mom instructed me to lie down on the bed and I did. She lifted my shirt up and applied a large amount of the cold jelly that produced the ultrasound picture. You'd think that after five kids I'd be used to the jelly associated with ultrasounds but I still shivered at the cold.

Mom moved the small moniter across my slightly bulging belly. I watched the tiny screen like a hawk (ha..get it, hawk). Finally mom rested the moniter on the right side of my stomach and I heard the familiar fast pace _thump-thump_ of a heartbeat. I felt a smile tug the corners of my mouth up at the sound.

Mom said nothing, only a nodded once or twice. It kind of freaked me out a bit. She finished the ultrasound and did a few more tests that had become routine to me through each of my pregnancy. After about 30 more minutes we were done and we had found out that another little boy was about to join our family. But his growth was about what it should be at 3 months pregnant instead of the 6 1/2 months I was. I was about to go when mom tugged on my arm. I turned around to face her. Her expression seemed like she wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it.

"What is it mom?" I inquired. She sighed.

"You might want to sit down honey" she said. Her words made my heartbeat pick up significantly. I sat on the edge of the bed, my hands clenched together in my lap. Mom sat next to me.

"You know from last time that I checked you that the baby has some sort of condition that is causing stunted growth."

I nodded slowly.

"And you know that I took some blood samples last time as well."

I wish I could say something but my throat felt like their was a wad of cotton in it. So I just nodded again.

"Well honey, I got the results back...and I have some news to tell you."

"What is it mom? Is it about the baby?" I said slowly, placing my hand on my stomach.

She sighed again and laid a hand on my hands.

"It is about the baby. I found out what is stopping the baby's growth." she said.

"What? What is it? Can..can it be fixed?" I stuttered out.

Mom took a deep breath real quick. "It can be fixed honey." she said quietly.

My heart seemed to explode. I wanted to jump up and shout I was so happy. Mom had found out what was wrong and we could fix it and everything would be alright. It seemed to good to be true. Wait...wait a second.

This _is_ my life. Nothing ever really goes completely right. And from mom's expression I don't think it's that simple either.

"How? What's wrong?" I questioned.

"The baby's placenta **(a/n- the thing an unborn baby gets food from)** is slightly detached. It wasn't until the blood results came back and this recent ultrasound that I was able to see it. I only know of one way to fix it and that's through a special kind of surgery."

"Surgery" I repeated. Mom nodded.

"When? What kind of surgery? Why do I need it?" I asked, my entire body starting to fill with a panic. It had taken me a really long time just to be able to have blood drawn and not freak out, but surgery. *Gulp*

"It will have to happen soon. Within the next week would be best so the baby would still have a few months to catch up growth wise." she said. "The surgery will reattach the placenta so the baby will be able to get the food and nutrients that are needed for it to grow. You would also take a few extra vitamins to help boost the baby's growth after." she explained.

"Oh..okay, then lets do it." I said simply, not thinking or caring about the surgery anymore, just my unborn baby boy.

"Max," mom said quietly, "it's not just that simple. This surgery could potentially save my future grandson's life, but it's very risky. One wrong move and..." she was quiet for a second.

"And.." I encouraged. Mom looked me deep in the eyes, a concerned expression on her face.

"You could both die." she finished.

**AHHH! Cliff hanger...what will max do? Review and tell me what you thought. I hope you liked :D**

**~Elizem17**


	18. Curiosity

**Here's the next chapter people! Sorry for the super long wait in updating; I've been super busy with my summer plans. But I'm at a rest period now so I'm putting this up!**

**Big thanks to my beta reader CrazyNerdyFangirl for her help! **

**And last but not least- I don't own Maximum Ride *burst into tears***

**Anyway! Enjoy :D**

"Baby, you have to stay down here with Daddy okay?" Mom coaxed Skylar, who was clinging to her legs, determined to go upstairs with her and Grandma. From my spot on the couch, I saw Mom give Dad a quick glance; which caused him to sigh and heave himself from the recliner.

Dad gently disengaged Skylar from Mom and picked her up, holding her to his chest. Sky protested a bit, but after a second, just sniffled once and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dad then gave Mom a peck on the cheek and squeezed her hand before retreating back to the recliner with Sky. Mom and Grandma then headed upstairs for her check-up.

A minute later, Nudge jumped up and started babbling on about another movie to watch...or something to that respect. Through her chatter I heard several groans from people, but couldn't tell who. I honestly wasn't paying too much attention to anyone. I was actually trying to think of a way to get upstairs without Aunt Angel or Dad seeing. I put my head in my hands and tried to think seriously for a few minutes, making sure to throw up some mental blocks in Aunt Angel and past Angel's behalf.

_Think, think, think..._I mentally scolded myself. Mom and Dad's "discussion" with us about Mom's pregnancy had my curiosity level sky rocketing, and I was _going _to find out what's really wrong. I took a deep breath, and peeked out at Ash through my fingers. He was laid out on the couch across from me, with his eyes closed and his head flopped back on the arm rest. His hands were folded over his stomach and he appeared to be sleeping. I guess I could see if he had any ideas.

_Ash,_I tentativelycalled out through our twin connection. He didn't respond, or even move for that matter.

_Ash!_I said a few moments later, trying to call his attention. He still didn't respond. Now I was just getting annoyed at being ignored.

_ASH!_I mentally screamed and he practically fell off the couch. Now everyone was staring at him.

_Oops..little too loud_I thought to him. Ash turned his gaze on me.

_You think!_he answers. I flinched a tiny bit.

"You okay?" Dad asked.

Ash nodded. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Aunt Angel questioned softly, looking up from her card game with Zach and Air.

Ash glanced at me from the corner of his eye,_Is this important?_

I slowly looked up at the ceiling and then down at the floor in a discreet nod. He blinked, then looked at Aunt Angel.

"I forgot I was on the couch so when I turned over I fell off," Ash smoothly lied. I hoped he had some mental blocks up.

Aunt Angel stared at him for a second, but then smiled and turned her attention back to the boys. Yay for mental blocks and a good poker face! Ash then came and sat next to me on the loveseat. He crossed his arms and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling before communicating.

_What is so important?_he insisted. I focused my sight on the coffee table, so not tip off Aunt Angel of our conversation.

_I need to get upstairs._I heard Ash sigh.

_That's it? Come on Lex...Can't you just squash your curiosity__for__now?_

_No! This whole thing is way more complicated than Mom and Dad are letting on and I need to get to the bottom of it!_

_You mean you 'want' to get to the bottom of it._This time I sighed in frustration.

_Ash...please..._

It was silent for a couple minutes, when I felt Ash speak to me again.

_Ugh...fine. How do you plan to do this? Because there's no way Dad is going to let you upstairs._

I sat up straight and turned to face my twin. _I know that. I was thinking that maybe I could go outside and fly up to my bedroom window. I left it unlocked._

Ash turned his head look at me. _Okay, that could work...but what do you need me for?_

_Cover me._

Ash cocked an eyebrow._What?_

I rolled my eyes._You know, lie for me and stuff like that. Anything to keep Dad and Aunt Angel oblivious._

Ash just stared at me momentarily._It's hard being you brother. You know that right?_

_Yep! Thanks!_I then leaned over and quickly pecked his cheek. He cringed away.

_Eww...Don't get all mushy..._

_Whatever..._

With that I stood up and started walking around the couch.

Dad, who was rubbing a now sleeping Skylar's back, looked over at me.

"Where are you going?" he questioned, causing a few people's heads to swivel toward me. I grinned.

"Just going to get something to eat." I answered. Dad looked a little skeptical so I tried to lie a little better. "Does anyone else want anything?"

"Oooh! Do you have any chips? I love chips! They're so crunchy and salty and tasty! My favorite is the barbeque! They have like a kick to them! It's amazing!" Nudge rambled. I nodded.

"Anyone else?" I said. Thankfully everyone else was good. "Okay then," I whispered, then headed into the kitchen.

Mom and Grandma had only been upstairs for about 25 minutes so I hoped they hadn't finished the actual exam part yet. I quickly walked through the kitchen and reached the screen door, when someone cleared their throat. I spun around and saw Angel standing a few feet away.

"Where are you going?" she chirped._Oh crap_, I thought to myself.

"Umm...just looking for the chips," I said. She tilted her head.

"I know you want to get upstairs," she said quietly. Great, I'm gonna be ratted out by a 6 year old. She smiled widely.

"Don't worry, I won't rat you out. I want to help!" She answered cheerfully. I gave a sigh of relief and knelt down in front of her.

"Okay then, why don't you take Nudge some chips and help Ash keep up my cover?" I whispered. Angel nodded.

"Okay, good luck!" she whispered back, then grabbed a large bag of chips from the counter and skipped back into the living room.

I straightened and turned, then stepped outside through the screen door. Looking up at the house, I saw my window almost directly above the door. Taking a few steps back first, I leapt into the air and spread my wings. A few hard stokes and I was at the window sill. I perched there, then pulled the frame up and slipped inside. I tucked my wings in and proceeded out my door and into the hall. I found my parents' room door a few feet and away and I crouched beside it, ready to listen.

It was just the hum of machines and mumbling at first but then I heard them talking.

"What is it, Mom?" my mother said.

"You might want to sit down, honey," I heard Grandma say.

At her words, my heart sped up at bit.

"You know from last time that I checked you that the baby has some sort of condition that is causing stunted growth," Grandma continued. "And you know that I took some blood samples last time as well." I really wish she would get to the point.

"Well honey, I got the results back...and I have some news to tell you." I felt like I had a wad of cotton in my throat when I tried to swallow.

"What is it, mom? Is it about the baby?" Mom said slowly. I was kind of confused at what she said. Wouldn't she just automatically assume it was about the baby?

I heard Grandma take a deep breath before speaking again. "It is about the baby. I found out what is stopping the baby's growth." I had made myself take another breath.

"What? What is it? Can...can it be fixed?" Mom stuttered out loudly.

"It can be fixed, honey." Grandma said quietly. I felt elated! My brother or sister was going to be okay after all! I waited for a few minutes and heard nothing but rustling and a deep breathing. My excitement started to slowly seep away. Something wasn't right.

"How? What's wrong?" I heard Mom asked carefully.

Grandma sighed. "The baby's placenta is slightly detached. It wasn't until the blood results came back and this recent ultrasound that I was able to see it. I only know of one way to fix it and that's through a special kind of surgery."

Surgery? What kind? Ugh! I wish I could just go in and ask!

"Surgery," Mom repeated, "When? What kind of surgery? Why do I need it?" Thank you Mom! Exactly the questions I wanted answered too!

"It will have to happen soon. Within the next week would be best so the baby would still have a few months to catch up growth-wise." Grandma said. "The surgery will reattach the placenta so the baby will be able to get the food and nutrients that are needed for it to grow. You would also take a few extra vitamins to help boost the baby's growth after."

Okay, that doesn't sound so bad...

"Oh..okay, then let's do it." Mom said quickly. I guess she feels the same way.

"Max," Grandma said very quietly, "it's not just that simple. This surgery could potentially save my future grandson's life, but it's very risky. One wrong move and..."

One- I'm gonna have a brother! Two- One wrong move and what! My heart was beating so hard that I could feel it in my ears. I leaned closed to the door, pressing my ear against the wood.

"And..." Mom said, her voice having an encouraging tone.

I heard Grandma gulp, then say; "You could both die."

And I screamed.

**REVIEW...hit the button and tell me what u thought? I'd love to know!**

**~Elizem17 :D**


	19. AN! SO Sorry! Please read :D

**Sorry! Quick AN!**

**I've made sketches of some of the characters in this story! So go to my profile and look for the link! **

**Thanks! I will update soon! Promise! **

**PS- Don't hate me for faking you out and making you think this was another chapter...when it's not. Sorry! :)**

**~Elizem17 :D**


	20. Why?

**I'm so sorry for taking soooo long to update, don't hate me!...my life needs to unbusy it's self. But being a senior RULES!**

**Anyway, thanx so much to my beta reader CrazyNerdyFangirl for all her help, cause without her my writing/grammer would not look as good! **

**Disclaim- I don't own the original flock characters, but all the flock's kids belong to moi!**

**Enjoy ;)**

Past Max POV:

"Mmmm," I sighed and leaned back against Fang's chest. He was so warm. Nudge was babbling on about something while Iggy and Gazzy were over in the corner doing...hey, what were they doing? I started to get up when I felt Fang's hand on my shoulder, urging me not to. I flicked my eyes to his face and he shook his head, silently saying not to worry about it. I settled back down but mentally called out to Angel and tell her to warn them that if anything blew up I would personally kick their butts from here back to the past...or present? Ah, whatever.

_Okay Max!_Angel replied, skipping into the room with a large bag of chips. I thought Alex was getting those?

She sat down next to Nudge, who squealed and grabbed for the salty treats. "Yes! I love these. Don't you love these?"

"Yep," Angel quietly said, munching a chip. I tried to close my eyes again when an earth-shattering scream echoed through the house, making us all jump up.

Future Fang and Ash dashed up the stairs with the rest of us clambering behind them. There must havebeen some kind of attack going on, so I made sure I was in front of my flock as a wave of adrenaline rushed through my veins.

When I reached the top of the stairs, already in fight position, the scene before me was confusing. Alex was standing tensely, her eyes wide, and my future self was standing close beside her, mouth hanging slightly open, as if she was about to say something . Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mom, well future version mom, in the doorway of a bedroom, her hand over her mouth.

Future Fang stepped forward to stand beside Alex and Max, placing a hand on his daughter's arm.

"What's wrong? Why'd you scream?" he asked calmly, giving Alex a steady gaze.

"Maybe because of mom's little hidden secret!" Alex retorted, shrugging off her father's hand. Max's eyes widened.

"Don't talk like that!" Fang's voice was stern with tightly controlled anger. His eyes narrowed.

Alex glared at him for a second then took a quick breath and sighed, her eyes taking on a sudden sadness.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly, slumping her shoulders. A small choking sound resonated from her and she fell to her knees, silent tears coursing down her cheeks. My future self dropped down beside her and enveloped her in a hug, rocking slightly from side to side. I looked away at this point.

I felt a tug at my shirt. Looking down slightly, I saw Angel's large blue eyes looking up at me.

"I think we should leave them alone," she whispered, taking my hand and tugging on it slightly.

I glanced at Fang for a second and I saw him give a sharp nod.

"My flock...back downstairs," I ordered, then ushered everyone down. I took one last glance at Max and Alex before heading down and saw Alex's head look up and her eyes connect with mine. She gave me a weak smirk.

_Angel_I called out.

_Yeah Max_she responded, looking up.

_Keep a post on what's happening_

Angel gave a small grin. "Okay Max"

Alex POV:

"I'm sorry," I responded, tears filling my eyes. I hadn't meant to snap like that but I was in shock. I had just heard my grandmother tell my mom that she could die in an attempt to save my unborn brother's life!

I sank to my knees, and placed my face in my hands. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and I instantly knewit was mom. As I pulled my head up, I heard footsteps thundering away from me and I briefly caught the eye of Max. I gave her a weak smirk, hoping to convince her everything was fine, as she headed down the stairs, leaving grandma, my mom, my dad, and I alone.

I looked up at my mom, whose face was lined with worry; her eyes had a slight glistening to them.

"How much did you hear?" she said quietly, her eyes cautious. I knew how much she would appreciate it if I lied and said I only heard a little bit, but from the fuss my scream made, I saw no point in lying to her.

"All of it," I stated simply, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. Mom sighed.

"Why don't we go in the bedroom to talk, it's more comfortable than the floor," sheinsisted, removing her arms and standing. She took dad's hand and pecked his cheek, then whispered in his ear. Dad looked unhappy for a second but then sighed and lightly kissed mom on the lips before he and grandma headed downstairs as well.

When they were gone, I followed mom into her bedroom. I plopped down on the bed and crossed my legs, setting my hands in my lap. Mom sat across from me and mimicked my position.

"Well, honey," Mom started, "I know you heard all of it...but what was it that made you so upset?"

I looked down at my clenched hands and then up at mom, frustration and confusion pooling in my stomach.

"What do you mean what made me upset? Is it not obvious? I mean...the only way to save my brother's life is to have a surgery that will probably kill you both! How do you not find that upsetting!" By the end of my rant, I was standing in the middle of the room, my hands clenching and unclenching at my sides. Two widened eyes settled on me.

Mom stood and came to stand in front of me, her narrowed glare telling me that something I said was wrong. "Of course it's upsetting Alex!" she said loudly, "It's awfully upsetting! In fact it's scaring the hell out of me! But that's not going to stop me from doing it! Because it's one of my children..." Mom's voice trailed off.

Another stupid tear leaked from my eye at her words. "So you're just going to basically kill yourself. Won't the baby be fine on its own? I mean, you've still got at least a few months of pregnancy left. That's plenty of time, right?" I knew my words will probably make her mad, but if she wanted honesty,that was what she was gonna get.

The opposite happened. Mom went and sat on the bed...and started to softly cry. I felt terrible and freaked out. My mom has never been a huge crier...at least not in front of me.

"Mom," I whispered, gently crouching in front of her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry"

Mom took a deep breath and gave a small laugh without humor.

"Honey, it's really not your fault. I'm just worried, that's all. A lot has happened lately, with the pregnancy problems and all...my life hasn't been this eventful since I was 16 years old, saving the world, and that was a long time ago." Mom's hand was resting on my cheek and I leaned into it. She grinned.

"Of course," she added, her voice returning to normal, "bringing my past self and flock here did not help the situation." I laughed.

"Yeah...I told Mel that was a stupid idea," I pointed out. Mom's eyes rolled and she removed her hand. I looked up at her through my lashes.

"I just don't want to lose my mom," I confided, my voice low.

"I know baby," Mom whispered, "I know you don't. And I don't want to die, and I may not. But I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing, then hope for the best. That's, one - totally not my personality," that made me giggle, "and two - I would rather die trying than take a chance of losing any one of my kids."

I took a deep breath and stood, so did mom. I stared at her for a moment.

"So, grandma's gonna do the..."

"Yeah."

"When?" My voice slipped a little, but not much.

"In a couple days probably. The sooner, the better it'll be." Mom's grin was weak but confident. I could tell she was stressed about it. So I hugged her. She squeezed me back.

"I love you mom." I sighed.

"I love you too Alex," she answered.

We let go of each other, both of us grinning on the outside, but feeling who knows what on the inside.

"Let's head downstairs, huh. I need to see how far Uncle Iggy's come with his time thingy. The past flock needs to go back...God knows the past needs them."

I laughed. "You know, it's called the Time Traveler mom, not 'time thingy'"

Mom waved her hand over her shoulder as she headed out the door. "Whatever, not important."

**Review please! **

**~Elizem17**


	21. Fail

**The next chapter is finally in! Hope ya like :) there's a little humor added to this one**

**as always...props to my beta reader for all her help with my terrible spelling *blush***

**Disclaim it- I don't own Maximum ride or the flock...but own the future kids for sure ;P**

Alexa POV:

I followed Mom down the stairs and happened to collide with Ash at the bottom.

"Ow," I groaned and backed away from him, "watch where you're goin' twin"

Ash rubbed his shoulder and rolled his eyes before grabbing me under the elbow and attempting to draw me up the stairs with him.

_Uh Ash, I just came from up here so why would I want to go back? I need to ask Aunt Angel something._

_Later_, he sent me, still hauling me up the steps. I finally conceded and began to be willing go up, making Ash let me go. We reached the top and he led me into my room.

"Why my room? Why not yours?" I asked as he closed the door.

"It's closer and your bed's bigger," he stated, sprawling out on my double bed like he owned it.

"You know, if we weren't brother and sister, that statement could have sounded very wrong," I pointed out, lying down beside him.

"If we were southern..." he started and I punched him in the arm.

"Don't even go there," I threatened and he laughed. "So, why are we having another twin therapy session?"

Ash rolled his eyes and flipped over to his side to look at me. "What's up with Mom?"

I sighed and sat up so I was sitting Indian style. Ash stayed on his side. "Not much, grandma's gonna perform this major surgery on her where if she makes one wrong move both our brother and Mom could die. And it has to be soon. Like, in the couple days."

I set my hands in my lap and clenched my fingers together.

"It's a brother huh..." Ash mumbled, and I hit him with one of my pillows.

"What?" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up for protection.

"Of all things I just said that's what you care about?" I asked. He shrugged. After a second of silence, he sighed and rolled up into a sitting position.

"That's not all I care about and you know it," he said seriously. I shrugged now.

"We could lose our Mom Ash." I sniffled. I suddenly felt my twin's arm around my shoulders and a wave of something between comfort and calmness flow through me. I laid my head on his shoulder. "Thanks, twin."

"Anytime Lex. Anytime," he murmured. We stayed like that for a couple minutes when someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your favorite Uncle," Uncle Iggy's voice called. Both Ash and I chuckled.

"Come in." The door swung open to show Uncle Iggy and Alle. Alle squealed and ran up to my bed before hopping on it and bouncing into my lap.

"Hey, Alle" I said and pecked her cheek. She giggled.

"Aunt Max told daddy to come check on you and Ash and I wanted to come too so I did!" she pronounced happily with a huge grin.

"It's true, your mom sent me to snoop," my uncle proclaimed. I laughed and got off my bed.

"Well, we're coming down," I said and walked out of my room with everyone else behind me.

"Finally decide to come down?" Blade said when I got downstairs. I rubbed my hand through his hair, making it even more messy.

"Hey! I combed it this morning!" he argued. I snorted.

"Really, I couldn't tell."

"Ahh, bite me," he said, heading toward Dad. I grinned.

I walked around the corner and into the living room. Everyone was crowded in there. Well, except for Uncle Gazzy and Aunt Nudge.

"Alex! Alex!" Zach yelled, loping towards me.

"What?" I asked.

"Uncle Iggy thinks he fixed the Time Traveler! We're about the send the past flock back!" he answered. I smirked and turned to mock glare at my Uncle.

"You couldn't say that while we were all up there?"

He shrugged, "You didn't ask," he stated and went over to Mel, who was fiddling with that cursed cylinder that started this mess. Or at least half of it...

Suddenly, hands covered my eyes and I let out a small yelp. The person behind me giggled.

"Guess who!" Aunt Angel asked.

"Um...Blade," I teased.

"HEY, I HEARD THAT!" Blade yelled from across the room. The hands came off my eyes and I turned slightly to face my aunt.

"You were meant to!" I yelled back at Blade, then smiled when he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Immature," I mouthed and he laughed.

"So," Aunt Angel said, putting her arm around my shoulders, "What did you want to ask me?"

"You really shouldn't invade people's mind that way," I said and she smirked.

"You're my niece so I have special rights. But that's not important right now! What did you want to know?"

My eyes rolled. "Do you know if Grandma and Mom have already planned when the surgery's happening?" Aunt Angel glanced to her right for a second before looking back at me.

_I really don't see the point in telling you because you would find out eventually,_she thought to me.

_But?..._I asked, smirking.

Aunt Angel smiled and shrugged. _But I love to spoil things so I'll tell you anyway. It's happening the day after tomorrow._

I felt my eyes widen. _So soon?_

_The sooner the better for them both, _Aunt Angel added. She patted my shoulder before skipping over to where the past flock was standing.

_Aren't you a little old to skip? _I asked.

Aunt Angel turned for a split second to glare at me before continuing toward the past flock.

"Whatever," I murmured to myself and walked over to where Mom, Dad, Uncle Iggy, Mel, and Blade were.

"So we're ready?" I heard Mom say as I approached.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"To get rid of you," Blade said with a straight face. I punched him in the arm. Gosh, I'm punching a lot of stupid brothers.

"That was mean," Mel said, and I nodded, "but funny" she finished. I glared at her.

"Okay you three, enough," Dad interrupted.

"We're about to send the past flock back," Mom pointed out. "Okay," I replied.

"So, Everyone!" Mom yelled and immediately had everyone's attention, "head out to the deck!"

We all shuffled out to the deck and Mom rounded the past flock into one small circle. Uncle Iggy and Ash would go with them to make sure the coordinations **(do you mean coordinates?) **were right.

"It was awesome meeting you guys!" Mel said, waving.

"Yeah, what she said," I threw in.

"Bye," Mom and Dad said together while Skylar and Alle both ran up to give hugs to Angel and Nudge quick hugs.

"Bye guys! See you in our futures!" Nudge yelled.

"Okay, ready," Uncle Iggy said and everyone tensed. "3...2...1..."

ANNNNNNDDDDDD...

Nothing.

We all stared at each other until I broke the awkward silence.

"Well that was a bust...who wants ice cream?"

**Please review with ur input :D just an FYI- I 3 Blade, he's my fav-o made up character. Do you have a fav in my personal made up flock ppl's? Or maybe the original flock? (go IGGY! lol)**

**OH! has anyone read the 3rd manga yet? **

**Thanx! :)**

**~Elizem17**


	22. Stay Alert

**I feel like a lazy bum for taking so long to update! Forgive me please! Have mercy! lolzzz...**

**Of course, props for my beta reader for her help in correcting my all to many mistakes :)**

**Disclaim: i dont own the original flock...but if i did i'd be swimming in moo-la!**

Past Max POV:

I gripped Angel's hand like a vise. Finally, we were leaving. Not that I didn't enjoy meeting my future self and flock, it's just that now I_knew_that I needed to get back and save the world. Geez, I got a lot of work to do.

"It was awesome meeting you guys!" Melanie waved, a large smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, what she said." Alex said with a smirk.

"Goodbye," my future self and future Fang quickly stated while Skylar and Alle ran up to hug Nudge and Angel goodbye.

"Bye! See you guys in our futures!" Nudge yelled unnecessarily. They were only 10 feet away.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Future Iggy said. My muscles tensed at his words. He and my future son Asher were coming to make sure everything went right.

Fang's arm wrapped more tightly around me as future Iggy started the countdown. I closed my eyes.

"3...2...1..."

And nothing happened. I specifically felt like I was falling when we came here. What was going on here?

I peeled open one eye to see everyone staring at each other in a mix of shock and surprise.

"Well, that was a bust, who wants ice cream?" Alex calmly said. I gaped at her as Melanie and the rest of my flock followed her into the house.

"Wha'...what the heck just happened?" I almost yelled. We were supposed to be back by now!

Future Iggy was turning the time travel thing over in his hands and shaking his head.

"I just tested it out this earlier, and it worked fine. I don't understand." Future Ella came over and put a hand on his lower back.

"It's probably just a little glitch, I'm sure you'll figure it out." she said comfortingly. He raised an eyebrow and headed inside, with Ella and the rest of the young kids on his heels. No one had answered my question yet either.

I put my hands on my hips. "How are we going to get back now?" I vented more to myself than anyone else. It just happened to be said out loud.

My future self sighed. "You're just going to have to stay here for a little while longer, until Iggy figures out what went wrong."

I felt my eyes narrow. "There has to be another way," I spat. That couldn't be the only way out of here.

My future self glared at me, her eyes narrowing as well. "Well, unless you plan on walking back, no."

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, not liking the idea of staying here too much longer. I walked back inside, and sat down on the couch, trying to make a plan in my head.

_**Max, your presence here is much more dire than the past right now**_, the Voice chimed, making my head hurt. I leaned forward and put my fingers to my temples.

_Voice, long time no bother_, I snapped back._Plus, how can it be direr, huh? Isn't 'saving the world' supposed to be my most 'dire' cause? The reason for my existence anyway..._

It almost sounded like The Voice sighed in my head._**Stay alert, Max.**_

Now I was really irritated._Stay alert for what?_I demanded, but of course, the Voice decided to give me the whole cold shoulder routine. Dang.

I groaned internally and sat back up, only to see Fang standing over me with two bowls of ice cream in his hands. He sat beside me and handed me one.

"You okay?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged and dug into my ice cream.

Why would the Voice want me to be alert? It couldn't be for Erasers/Flyboys/M-Geeks, because here I already saved the world here right? Maybe Itex is rebuilding? Or maybe a flying car will hit the house...how the heck am I suppose to know what to watch for! I only know what to look for in the past! I set my empty bowl on the coffee table.

Apparently Fang could feel me stewing over this because he set his empty bowl on the coffee table as well and pulled me to my feet. I was about to question what he wanted when he put a finger to my lips and started hauling me upstairs. We reached the room we were staying in and he closed the door behind us. He turned to face me, putting both hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong, is it the Voice?" He asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, just giving me some more fortune cookie instruction on how it's more 'dire' for us to be here instead of the past, and how I should stay alert. Like I'm not always alert! And better yet, it didn't even care to tell me_what_to stay alert for! How…" My rant was cut short by Fang pressing his lips to mine, effectively shutting me up. He pulled back and I tried to grasp back onto my thoughts.

He stared at me for a second before speaking. "Maybe it is more important to be here for now."

My eyebrows rose. "Oh yeah, and how's that?" I said, stepping away from him and crossing my arms.

Fang sighed and closed the distance between us by wrapping his arms around my waist. I kept my arms tight across my chest though.

"Well, you know that your future self is going to have some kind of surgery for her baby soon and maybe something's going to happen and they'll need our help. You never know."

I huffed and turned around so I could break free of his hold and head out the door. "I still don't like it," I said, walking out.

I heard Fang chuckle from behind me. "You still love me though."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah"

**Sorry for the shortness...but what do you think is the reason the past flock needs to stay in the future? Any guesses? ;)**

**~Elizem17**


	23. NO!

**Finally updating. That's a good thing right? I hope I didn't lose too many readers *eeek!* **

**Busy schedule is keeping my mind out of story focus and of course thanks to my wonderful beta! My spelling/grammer is atrocious huh? But the version your reading is nice :) Promise!**

**I don't own MR, just so ya know. But the flock kids...they are my minds productions completely ^,^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex POV:

"Yay! I love ice cream! Don't you? I mean, I love any kind of food, but ice cream is just so smooth and yummy and cold. But if you eat it too fast, your brain feels like it's turning into a popsicle. I love those too but..."Nudge's rambling reminded me of why I wasn't missing Aunt Nudge _too _badly, (your sentence had weird wording) as awful as that sounds.

I finished my bowl and set it down in the sink. I then leaned up against the doorframe and stared into the living room. Mom and Dad were over by the window with Grandma, probably discussing the surgery, while Fang and Max were on the couch.

Suddenly Fang pulled Max up and led her upstairs. I didn't care to follow. I turned around and hopped up on the island with Mel instead. She smiled at me, then returned to her conversation with Blade and Air.

_Alex!_A trilling voice yelled in my head, making me jump slightly. Aunt Angel.

_What?_I answered, a little ticked off.

_Sorry if I scared you, babe, but your mom wants you to come here, _she said. I sighed and jumped down.

I went over to my mom in the corner of the living room. I noticed Ash was over there as well now.

"Aunt Angel said you wanted me?" I inquired. I flicked my eyes quickly over to Ash, trying to make sure our twin connection was open.

_It is_, Ash assured me.

"Yes, sweetie. I wanted you to go and grab my hospital bag from upstairs. There are a few things I need you to put in it for me." Mom said quietly.

"Okay," I answered. "But why now? I thought the surgery wasn't happening for another few days."

"Well, the only available time to do the surgery is tomorrow, if it's going to be done at all within the next month. And it's very...crucial that it be done now. So I'm going in tonight, sweetheart." Mom replied softly. It was always been hard to tell when mom was scared, or upset, but right now it was pretty easy. That couldn't be a good sign.

"Uh...okay momma." I said, using 'momma' for the first time in...years. Shows how scared I am too, I guess.

I ran upstairs and grabbed mom's bag, stuffing the extra things she'd told me to get into it before leaving the room. I almost collided with Max and Fang coming out the door though.

"Oh, sorry," I said, taking a step back.

"No problem," Max replied, now eyeing the bag in my hand. Figures she would wonder about it.

"What is that?" she blurted out, probably unable to keep a cap on the curiosity.

"Mom's hospital bag," I answered truthfully. What was the point in lying?

Max's eyes widened a fraction, before she controlled her expression. "When's the surgery happening?" Fang asked quietly.

"Tomorrow," I informed him, before turning on my heel and heading downstairs.

* * *

(Skip ahead to early next morning!)

* * *

Still Alex POV:

"I really hate this place," Max said as we all stood around in Mom's hospital room. Only Ash and I were here at the hospital with Mom and Dad. Well, and of course the past flock. For some strange reason, Aunt Angel said they had to. _(I took out the "For some reason" because it was too repetitive)_ The thought of that gave me a really bad feeling.

"Trust me, I understand how you feel," Mom replied, scratching at the tape where her IV was placed. She looked really uncomfortable.

"You shouldn't do that, you know," Dad informed Mom, placing his hand on her arm. She stopped scratching and glared up at him.

"Why's that?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"You have a tendency to tear the IV out."

Mom's mouth popped open a little. "I do not."

Dad sighed. "Yes, you do. You do with every kid."

Mom sent another glare at him and tried to relax it looked like. "I only did that with Skylar."

"And Blade, and Zach, and the twins. No, twice with the twins." Dad counted off on his fingers. Mom rolled her eyes.

"Well, sorry. I just can't stand them," she said, folding her arms over her chest. Dad smirked and leaned down to peck her head. He then straightened up, but kept one hand on Mom's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "I know."

It felt like forever, but I suppose about 45 minutes later, Grandma walked in, all dressed in green scrubs.

"Hi honey," she told Mom, reaching out to hug her. "We're all set. Ready to go?"

Mom took a deep breath and smiled weakly. "I guess so."

Ash and I both got up and gave Mom a hug and told her we loved her. She looked like she didn't want to let us go. Uh oh, there was that bad feeling again.

Ash and I then headed out the door, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dad wrap his arms around Mom and kiss her deeply. It was sometimes sweet to see how much my parents really do love each other. But seeing them appearing like they're saying goodbye wasn't helping that feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I joined the past flock out in the waiting room as we all watched my mom being wheeled back into the OR. Now the terror of waiting sets in.

Dad came and sat between Ash and me. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands.

Hours passed. Three to be precise. I thought I was gonna explode.

Suddenly the doors to OR burst open, causing all of our heads to snap up. My heart began to pound loudly in my ears when I saw a gurney being rushed out by several nurses. On the gurney I saw a flash of my mom's blonde hair.

Dad jumped to his feet, already rushing after Mom when Grandma popped through the doors and stopped him. He didn't look very pleased.

"What the hell is going on! Where are they taking Max?" Dad yelled, very unlike himself. Grandma took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Fang. Everything was going so well, but the scalpel accidently slipped and slit the baby's amnioticsac, plus nicked a blood vessel in the uterine wall. It was unavoidable at that point." She panted.

"What was?" Dad inquired frantically.

"I was forced to deliver the baby. He's in NICU right now. He's in critical care."

"What about Max?"

"After the baby was delivered, Max began to bleed profusely. She's going to need a transfusion immediately," Grandma replied.

"Fine, where do I go?" Dad said, a determined look gracing his features.

Grandma pointed down a hall and instructed him on which room Mom was in. Dad then nodded and headed off. I turned to Grandma.

"What about our brother?" I asked, concerned. I felt Ash's anxiety over our new sibling leaking through our twin connection as well. Dad was going to make Mom fine, but what about him?

"Oh honey, he's..." Grandma started when the phone on her hip rang. She answered it and listened intently for a moment. After a minute she hung up and stared at Ash, myself, and the past flock with a worried/puzzled expression. Her eyes then widen slightly before she spoke.

"I need all of you to come with me. Come on, kids," she said, ushering us toward a hall. I followed blindly, hoping everyone else was following as well. We went down a few halls until we came to a room where one wall was practically all glass. Behind the glass were dozens of little glass bassinets, filled with small squirming babies.

Grandma immediately darted through a door and over to one bassinet already surrounded by 3 other nurses. That must be him!

"What's happening?" Nudge asked, her face practically glued to the glass wall.

"I...I uh, don't know," I whispered. What was wrong with him! Then I remembered Angel.

"Angel," I said, turning from the glass to look at her, "Can you tell what's wrong with him?"

"Um, I'll try," she said, putting on a face of concentration. A moment later, her eyes lit up.

"It's um, something to do with his blood. Either he doesn't have enough or the blood he has is messed up. I can't really tell, everyone is thinking too fast," she told us, putting her hands to her temples. Max put her hand on her shoulder. "He needs some kind of full blood transfusion thing."

My stomach dropped. Oh no...

Max must have sense my dread because she turned away from Angel to look at me.

"What? Is that really bad?"

"Yeah, that's not good at all." I whispered, looking over at Ash. Though his face gave away nothing, his mind was running into the same conclusion I was.

"Why is that really bad?" Nudge asked, her brown eyes wide.

"Um...Because we're second generation. We can't receive a normal transfusion," I started to explain.

"Of course. I know that. But as long as it's a bird kid that gives him the blood he'll be fine," Max interjected.

I groaned loudly. "You don't understand! None of us, me, Ash, Blade, Zach, Sky, Mel, Air, Alle; none of us can even receive that kind of straight blood either. It's a weird side effect of being a second generation bird kid. Our bodies reject any outside blood that is not almost perfectly matched to ours!"

I was panting a bit after almost yelling my rant. The entire past flock was staring at me, wide eyed and a little flushed. They looked shell-shocked. Ash put his hand between my shoulder blades and a wave of calm rushed over me.

_Thanks_, I sent him and he nodded at me.

"It's just very complicated for us to receive blood," Ash added. "Grandma and Jeb found that out when we were little."

"How can you get blood then?" Gazzy asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. None of us have ever needed it."

Grandma came out of the NICU a few minutes later, her eyes a little happier.

"What is it! Did something good happen?" I questioned. She smiled slightly.

"In a sense. Your brother needs a full blood transfusion. His blood level is a lot lower than it should be, which is making it difficult for his heart and lungs to keep working."

I stared at her. "How is this good?"

"I've found a way for him to receive blood almost identical to his own," she said. I almost fainted from relief.

"How!" Ash and I both gaped.

"Your parents," Grandma answered. "But there is one problem," I felt my heart sink.

"What?" I asked.

"For this kind of transfusion to work though, I'll have to combine a rather large donation of blood from both your parents. But in your mother's current condition, she's in no shape to donate. Neither is your father."

"Then what can we do?"

Grandma sighed quietly and turned to look at Ash and I. "I'm not quite sure. Right now they're giving him blood substitute, but as you two know, your bodies just don't except unmatched blood well at all. And with his already premature age...without the transfusion, it won't be too long."

I felt tears prick the back of my eyes and I closed them. I felt Grandma's arm wrap around my shoulder. No...no...my poor baby brother...my parents...no...

**I love to leave suspense. It's a fault. Sorry. **

**Stay tuned please! I swear to update in the next two weeks! I should have a good amount of time! Please continue reading my...okay story :) **

**Love ya'll!**

**~Elizem17**


	24. Another AN! But read please! Important!

**AN! Please please read!**

**Sorry!**

**I just wanted to inform everyone that I just sent my last two chapters of this story to my wonderful beta!**

**So when they come back this story is complete!**

**YES! This is probably my best work and also the hardest! It'll be nice to see it come to a close!**

**Does anyone wanna take a guess at how this story will end? Write a review and tell me! And who know...maybe you'll be right ;)**

**~Elizem18**


	25. Flat Line

**I'm updating! I hope you like it! Review if you have any comments about it! :D**

**Original Flock (c) James Patterson**

* * *

Alex POV-

"Hold up!" Max yelled.

I opened my eyes. Max was standing a couple steps ahead of her flock, hands on hips, a hard look on her face. Just like mom did when she wants to make a point.

"What if I do it?"she point blank stated. Her eyes blazed with determination.

"What..." Grandma stuttered, eyes wide.

Max exhaled quickly, and I could see worry and anxiety she was so desperately trying to hide.

"I said, what if I give him blood? From what you said, my blood should work fine. He's going to be my son in this future world anyway, right?"

"Um...yes. Yes! It would work. Just one little problem, both you and..."

Fang suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Max's hand. "I'll do it as well."

I knew my mouth had to be on the floor by this point.

Why are they doing this? My mom told me once that Dad couldn't stand needles, and neither could she. I understood why Mom and Dad would do this...because like Mom said yesterday, it's one of their kids. But why would PAST Max and Fang be willing to let anyone, even Grandma, strap them down and take a large amount of blood from them both...when the baby they were going to save wouldn't even belong to them for years to come?

_Because..._Ash whispered into my mind._..though they are not of this time period, they are still our parents and love our new brother enough to risk their lives for him already._

I gasped and shifted my gaze to Ash as Grandma guided Max and Fang out of the room to donate.

_Really?_

Ash nodded slightly._I can feel their emotions, remember? As all this has been happening, both of them have gained a sort of...caring and protective feeling for the newborn. A feeling of love I've only ever felt from parent to child. Like Uncle Iggy and Aunt Ella have for our cousins, and Mom and Dad have for all of us._

A tear slid from my eye and down my cheek. How...touching of them.

"Alex! Ash!" a familiar voice yelled from the doorway. I snapped my head up to see Aunt Nudge, dressed in a pair of jeans and frilly top, running toward me. Uncle Gazzy was at her heels.

"Aunt Nudge? Uncle Gazzy! I thought you guys were on your honeymoon?" I gaped.

Aunt Nudge plowed into me, embracing me tightly. "Angel called us yesterday and told us about Max, I mean your mom, so we hopped on the next flight home. Sorry it took us so long to get here! Airports are incredibly slow. Thank goodness we have wings or we still wouldn't be here! How is everything? Your mom? Dad? The baby?"

My brain was working so hard to process all Aunt Nudge's questions that I forgot past Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy were in the corner of the room. But Uncle Gazzy saw them.

"Whoa...there's a sight," he said, making Aunt Nudge release her death grip on me.

"Oh geez!" she squeaked, "Is that...is that US!"

I set my hand on her arm and, in under a minute, gave the basic rundown of how they got here, how everyone else knew they were here, the Time Traveler not working, and what past Max and Fang were doing. I also explained about the baby and how Dad was with Mom right now. Aunt Nudge just stood speechless. Now there was a bad sign.

"Are you really me?" Nudge suddenly asked, with a look of wonder on her face. Aunt Nudge smiled.

"Of course! But are you really me?" she said, repeating the past self's question.

I tuned out the new conversation that was starting when Uncle Gazzy turned away from us and walked a few steps away. He pressed his hands against the glass of the NICU and peered into the room full of tiny newborns. I walked over there a couple seconds later while Aunt Nudge was discussing something with Ash and the past flock.

"That must be him," Uncle Gazzy said, pointing at the tiny baby boy over on the left side of the room. A heart monitor was attached to him and I could see the fast blips that showed his heart rate onscreen. He also had dozens of tubes and wires connected to him, and his little arms and legs twitched restlessly while he slept. He looked so tiny and helpless.

"Yeah," I sighed, leaning my forehead on the glass wall separating me from my sibling. My uncle's warm hand landed on my shoulder and I smiled at him.

"He'll be fine."

"I hope so," I answered, attempting to sound hopeful.

A few moments later, Grandma and a horde of nurses and doctors rushed into the NICU and surrounded my brother. While the nurses started disconnecting different things from him, I saw Grandma pouring two bottles of thick red blood into a machine. She then added a white powder to the blood and flipped a switch, which caused the blood to swirl around until the white powder was completely mixed in. That must have been some kind of combining agent that mixed the blood's DNA to replicate ours.

I hadn't noticed, but now everyone in the room had their faces practically smushed against the glass. Since it was dead silent, I could hear what they were saying in the NICU.

"Monitors hooked up!"

"IV ready for transfuse!"

"Line clear!"

"Breathing stable!"

Finally, I heard Grandma's voice out of all the commotion. "Remember, a slow push! Keep a steady drip going as well. He's very young."

I wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but it all looked to be going okay. All should be good soon.

I heard the door to the room open and saw Max, Fang, Mom, and Dad coming into the room. Max and Fang looked quite wobbly (like a drunk would), and Dad was pushing Mom in a wheelchair. Mom's jaw was tight with apparent pain from the surgery and worry over her newborn child.

"Mom!" I sighed, going to kneel next to her wheelchair. She petted my hair and gave a weak smile. "Hey sweetie."

"Max, how are you doing!" Aunt Nudge asked frantically, taking one of Mom's hands. I saw Mom squeeze her hand.

"I'm fine, Nudge. I can see you two are back early." Mom smirked, and from across the room, I saw Uncle Gazzy's jaw muscle move, meaning he was smiling.

"Of course we're back! How could we not be? I..." Aunt Nudge said, but a sudden loud commotion cut her off and I dashed back to the glass.

Everyone around my baby brother was yelling, and I only picked up a few words.

"Too fast...Unstable...Vitals dropping...Losing him!"

My heart thumped loudly in my chest. No no no no! He was dying! Grandma, fix this!

"What's wrong?" Mom screamed from her wheelchair, standing. I could hear her limping toward us but didn't pay her any mind.

The nurses and doctors were scrambling around, grabbing this and that. Doing everything in their power to stop what was happening. I watched the heart monitor above the baby's head. The blips were getting farther and farther apart._No...please..._

Then I heard the worst sound in the world.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

A flat line.

And my mother screamed.

* * *

**We are almost done people. Last chapter is just one button click away :D **

**Love you all! 3**

**~Elizem18**


	26. Going Home

**Last Chapter! I love all my faithful readers! You guys are AH-Mazing!**

**All of your comments have been very helpful! **

**James Patterson (c) Original Flock**

* * *

Alex POV-

"NOO! NO No!" Mom screamed almost directly in my ear.

She and Dad were standing right beside Ash and I. Mom's hands were pressed against the cold glass and tears sprung from her eyes. Dad had one hand on the glass and one on Mom's side, like he was holding her and himself up at the same time. I quickly glanced at Ash, who was staring through the glass with wide, glassed over eyes.

My gaze darted between my twin and my parents._This can't be real! It just can't!_I thought desperately to myself.

Tears leaked from my eyes, and I closed them. I leaned my forehead against the smooth glass and sobbed quietly to myself. I could hear my mother and others crying all around me.

This was supposed to work! The transfusion...the past flock being here! It should have all worked perfectly!

_ALEX!_A high tinny voice screamed in my head. I opened my eyes and whipped my head to look at Angel.

"What!" I yelled, unknowingly harsh.

Angel flinched but quickly composed herself. "Look!" she screeched, pointing toward the NICU.

I didn't want to look. I didn't want the last memory I had of my new baby brother to be seeing his little dead body.

"NO! LOOK!" Angel screamed once more, making more than just my head swivel toward the glass.

And I almost fainted at what I saw. Then smiled wide.

A heartbeat. A heartbeat that was growing stronger with every second. Stronger and quicker.

I smashed my smiling face against the glass, along with the rest of my family. He was okay!

"Oh, thank goodness!" Mom said, sniffling and wiping the back of her hand across her face to wipe away the tears. But it was really useless since those tears were being replaced with her tears of joy.

Mom then turned and hugged my dad. They embraced each other tightly and kissed sweetly before pulling away from each other. Mom gasped in pain but quickly pasted a smile back on her face. Even Dad was smiling.

I looked back at my now living baby brother and saw Grandma staring back at me. She smiled hugely, and so did I. YES!

I took a step away and saw Max and Fang holding each other in the corner of the room. Without any warning, I ran toward them and threw my arms around their necks. Very out of character for me. Both of them were frozen for a second before hugging me back. Before long, the rest of the past flock was also in on the hug. Gotta love a flock hug. Well...I normally didn't enjoy them too much but now was a special occasion.

We all separated as Grandma came through the door. We all practically mobbed her. Mom walked up to her, with Dad's help, and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Mom," I heard Mom whisper.

After a very heartfelt moment, we all left the NICU. Grandma told us that after the baby flat-lined, they were about to call the death time when his heart blipped. He had suddenly taken a shaky breath and opened an eye to look at them. She had no idea how he came back. Maybe it was his "skill", but I didn't know. But since that moment, he had started recovering at an astonishing rate. She said that though he was very tiny, he was amazingly healthy and would catch up weight-wise. She would keep a watch on his weight but he would probably be able to go home in a few hours.

* * *

Reece Logan Ride

Born: June 9th 2027

Time: 10:33 AM

Weight: 2 lbs 13 oz

Length: 16 in.

Eye color: Green/Brown

Hair color: Blonde

Wing color: Black and Brown

Wing span: 15 in.

* * *

Past Max POV-

We all left the hospital (with baby Reece) about 5 that same evening. For his tiny size, Reece was really healthy.

Today had been much more eventful than I wanted it to be.

I was glad that Fang and I were able to save him though. I guess the Voice was right. I shivered at the thought of what could, and would, have happened had Fang and I not been here. Our future son would have been lost.

We arrived at the house quickly and were greeted by lots of smiling faces. Everyone ooh'd and ahhh'd over baby Reece, who just glanced around in what looked like boredom. Looked like they will have another kid with Fang's personality...or at least his facial expressions.

"Well, everyone!" Future Iggy crowed. "I fixed the Time Traveler! And it's for real this time! I just tested it 30 minutes ago."

I looked at the members of my flock, who had a mixture of happiness and sadness in their eyes, and nodded.

"Well, as nice as this has been, we're ready to go," I informed everyone.

Once more, we all gathered on the porch. I insisted that we would be fine going by ourselves though. They all needed to be here. Future Iggy told me to press the button.

"It should erase your memory of coming here and put you back in time to when we first arrived at the lake...so not to disrupt the course of time. It'll self-destruct on arrival, but I made it so that it wouldn't explode and hurt you," Iggy said. I kinda hated having to forget about this. But at the same time I'd be happy to be rid of this memory.

Nudge and Angel gave everyone a big, huge hug and each of them gave Reece a smeck on his forehead. Future Me smiled down at both of them before cradling her son closer to her chest. Iggy and Gazzy slapped high fives with their future counterparts before joining Fang, Nudge, Angel and I.

Fang and my future selves waved at us. Future Fang then wrapped an arm around future Me and pecked her temple.

"Bye...for a second time!" Melanie cried, waving her arm back and forth. "It was fun!"

Alexa and Asher raised a hand to us. "Yeah...fun," Alex said. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye!" we all yelled as I hit the button.

And we were back in the forest we had left days ago.

I looked around, confused and disoriented. _How had I gotten here? _I saw smoke billowing from an object on the ground. I tried to make out what it was, but it seemed to be slowly disintegrating. I shrugged—it was just another mystery in a long line of mysteries that made up my life.

* * *

Alex POV:

We waved goodbye as they disappeared.

"Hey Dad?" Mel asked.

"Hmm..." Uncle Iggy replied.

"When the Time Traveler is destroyed, will we forget about them too?"

Uncle Iggy smiled. "No, we'll remember them. They just won't remember us."

Melanie cocked an eyebrow. "How does that work? Since you are them just older!" she said, following her father into the house. He just laughed.

"I'm not sure, Mel. It just does..." He chuckled.

One by one, everyone went back inside as well. I leaned my elbows on the porch railing instead, looking out at the front yard.

"Hey," Ash said, coming up beside me.

"Hey," I responded, tilting my head to glance at him.

"Well, that was interesting," he whispered and I looked up at him. "But, I don't think I want to do it again." I nodded.

"I second that emotion, twin," I said, gazing back out at the trees. "I second that emotion."

* * *

! THE END !

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Tell me if you think I should do a sequel, or have any ideas for one. I have a couple ideas but we'll see. :))**

**Also I'd like to give awesome credit (and a ton of virtual cookies) to my beta reader for this story CrazyNerdyFangirl! She was amazing...so if your lookin' for a good beta reader I'd recommend her :D**

**Peace out for now!**

**~Elizem18**


End file.
